


【卡樱】魂音

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

*  
我能听到，你的灵魂在说爱我。  
* 

春野樱站在旗木卡卡西的办公桌旁边，垂下睫毛看着火影瘦长有力的手指敲击着自己送上来的这份报告。并不是重要的东西，也没有必要由她送过来，但樱还是跑了这一趟。

“这种东西何必你亲自送过来。”卡卡西无奈地说，“你敲门进来的时候我真担心是医疗部出了什么大事呢。饶了我吧，樱。”

那天对于她的表白，他也是这么说的——“饶了我吧，樱。”

她漫不经心地抬起手指将落下的头发拨到耳朵后面，一手抱胸说道：“只不过因为快下班了顺便来一趟火影楼，我们部里的人也是很辛苦的呀，老师，能帮忙跑一趟这个人情算是我赚了。”她呵呵笑着，对他眨了眨单边眼睛，夕阳的光将她的瞳仁晕染成一片温润的暖绿。

卡卡西看着她的目光一如既往，温和而且无奈，六代目深沉的锋芒在自己看着长大的女孩面前消失了，只剩下无棱角的迁就。“那就好，我还怕你假公济私擅离职守，那么即使是老师我也不得不批评你两句。”从十二岁那年起，就只用老师这个称号作为一切虚幻承诺的空头支票的卡卡西不知从什么时候开始，把它作为对她施加压力的玩笑了。明里暗里说着以“老师”为主语的否定句，讳莫如深又毫不留情地反复敲打。

“幸亏不是。”樱毫不在意地说。然后做了个提议的手势：“一起吃饭吗，老师？你的下班时间也快到了吧。”  
卡卡西扭了扭僵硬的脖子，余光看了一眼挂钟上的时间。虽然被夕阳反射了一块，但他能分辨出确实如她所言，自己可以离开办公室了。不过他还是苦笑一声说：“还有几封申请要处理，你先回去吧。”

樱点点头，拎着自己的包往外走。走到门口的时候卡卡西叫住了她，她转过头的速度有点快，面色却是一分一毫都全然正常的疑惑。

“麻烦帮我把灯开一下。”卡卡西指了指在门边的按钮。  
“啊，好的。”樱啪嗒一声，按亮了电灯，随即走了出去。

办公室里只剩下卡卡西一个人的时候他却没有像刚才说的那样快快把手上的事情处理掉，而是靠进椅背，仰头闭眼，缓解工作了一天而酸胀疼痛的眼睛——自从从四战战场上下来就一直不大耐用。这不是值得大惊小怪的后遗症之类，只要是人类，用眼这么长时间总是会难受。刚才盯着夕阳的光斑重现在黑色的视野中，他忽然想到以前有人跟他说过，如果视野中总是出现莫名其妙的东西的话，大概率是得了飞蚊症，得进行治疗才好。

光闭着眼睛已经不能够缓解疲劳了。卡卡西轻轻揉了一下眼眶。刚才如果让优秀的医疗忍者春野樱给自己处理一下的话现在恐怕能够好受很多。但那件事以后他已经不再与自己唯一的女学生再有半点接近，远到一张桌子吃晚饭，近到让她的手指接触皮肤。

再远一点，再远一点，也许就能掐灭她错误的、错觉的爱慕。

“哎呀呀，我真是。”反正得不到休息的卡卡西干脆睁开眼睛，视线正好落在自己的老师，也是火影这个位置上的前辈，波风水门的照片上。那严肃的眼神落在现在的卡卡西眼中看上去有点悲哀，不知道是不是残阳加持的悲凉之感，他似乎正被自己的老师以跨越时空的方式怜悯着。

“我真是……”卡卡西喃喃自语道，“成了比学生还要胆小的人啊。”

剩下的几十年他给自己定下的人生目标包括四代目的弟子，带土的挚友和遗愿达成者，鸣人的前辈，里面可不包括春野樱的伴侣这一项。陡然被她甩了一份提案到面前，卡卡西想都没想就在上面盖上了“否决”的印戳。他的思虑都在拒绝之后：火影需要完全干净正直的名声，师生恋到底是大不韪，樱还年轻，她也不需要莫须有的污点。

到头来既没有青出于蓝而胜于蓝，反而被后浪轻而易举地推上沙滩，就此搁浅了。

*  
樱喜欢自己的老师，并率先告白这件事木叶知道的人不多也不少。最初不过是井野玩笑般地问了一句：“樱，现在佐助君也出村去了，你难道还打算等他吗？”

“等他？”樱疑惑地看了她一眼，几乎是莫名其妙地反问：“我为什么要等他？”

井野并不十分意外，相反，看到樱已然不在意的薄情模样，她反而高兴起来，手搭在樱的肩膀上说：“我以为你还得有段时间才能看来呢。也好，佐助这人生得好看，但也不知道到底是不是块石头，我真害怕你说什么金石所致精诚为开，要等他不知道到什么时候。”

樱笑看着她，丝毫没有被戳到痛处的模样，坦然说道：“井野，不怕告诉你，我已经喜欢上别人啦。”

井野大吃一惊，苍色的眼珠一转，下意识猜测道：“难道是鸣人？”

“不是啦，不是。”樱摆了摆手，一副你怎么会猜他的模样。井野不死心地又说了几个名字，都被樱一一否决，到最后她实在已经没有别的人选，于是挫败地问：“好吧，你直接告诉我，是谁？”

樱趴在桌子上，一手撑着下巴，笑眯眯地看着她。那样的笑容完全是沉浸在爱情中的女人想起恋慕之人的模样。井野心里莫名其妙咯噔一下。她有点害怕看到樱这样的表情，说明有一个人走进了她的内心深处，她可以为了这个人作出不理智的事情。

井野不希望樱又坠入这样的爱情。

“是卡卡西老师。”

听到这个名字，井野松了一口气，然后她又奇怪地想着不知道自己为什么松了一口气，就像下意识地觉得卡卡西不会让樱陷入罔顾自我的境地一样。但随即她担忧起来：“不过，他毕竟是你的老师啊，他比你大十四岁呢。”

“那又怎么样呢。”樱无所谓地说，“现在都是成年人，管这些年龄什么的做什么。再说了同龄的里面，无论是作为男人还是伴侣，你觉得有比卡卡西老师更优秀的吗？”  
井野很少能在樱这里占到口舌的上风，她嗫嚅了一会儿找不到反驳的词汇，只能嘴硬地说：“在我这儿当然是佐井更好。”她和佐井已经恋爱几个月了。

樱开始转换话题，嘲笑她不管到哪里都散发着恋爱的酸臭味，井野已然乐在其中，别人一两句善意的调笑她就当是羡慕照单全收。关于恋情的话题她们聊了有一会儿最后结束之前井野问樱既然喜欢卡卡西那么接下来要如何做。樱沉吟片刻说：“当然是要表明心意。”

那时候井野不知怎的，没有一点担心。在她心里，无论卡卡西接不接受，像他那样周全的人一定能把事情处理得很好，不至于让樱过于伤心难过。她端起见底的果汁对樱祝酒一样说：“既然你心意已决，那祝你马到成功。”

樱笑着跟她碰了一下杯。

不过几天以后，井野关花店的时候听到过路的女忍者轻声聊天，说似乎医疗部的春野樱喜欢火影，但表白被拒绝了，现在不知道经常有工作接触的两人是怎样尴尬的局面。

“哎，你说春野会不会辞职？一般都是这样的吧，女人总是不太想面对那种尴尬和议论的。”其中一个女人说。  
“唔……我觉得不会。”另一个女人犹豫着揣度，“现在医疗部的大梁也是她挑着呢，纲手大人摆明了要她继承衣钵，因为感情的事情放弃职位不会太不负责任了吗……”  
“嗳，也是。不过她也真是大胆啊，竟然爱上了自己的老师呢……”

“是啊，他们年龄相差那么多……”

两个女人渐渐走远了，井野却仍然呆呆地站在原地。这件事她从未听樱提起过，这会儿连路人都拿来当谈资，她这个情报部的中流砥柱兼樱的密友竟然一无所知。

次日两人都休息，井野约了樱下午去喝东西，她看上去一切如常，一进店门拿起菜单自顾自一边点单一边说这个月加班不多，得井野结账自己要好好喝点贵的。井野难得没有佯装不满与她抬杠，任由她点了一通。等着吃食上来的时候井野犹豫片刻问道：“我说，你和卡卡西怎么样了？”

樱奇怪地看了她一眼：“井野，人后也不能连敬称都不用吧？”

井野烦躁地摇了摇手：“如果你们成了，那他跟我也算是平辈，你可别想占我便宜。如果没成——”她才不想尊敬一个又让樱伤心的人。

樱失笑，摇头说道：“你还真是——到头来我还不能被卡卡西老师拉上去，反而连累他被我拽下来？”

听她这么说，井野以为有戏，期待地说：“所以说，他被你拉下来了吗？”

这时候饮料上来了，樱端过自己的那杯什锦水果汁，细长带伤的医生特有的手指牵过吸管，含进嘴里啜饮一口。井野简直想把那根细细的吸管从她口中扯出来。

但很快樱自己松开了吸管，有一下没一下地摇动杯中的果汁，垂着眼睛说：“没有。”

井野心里一紧，比那时候她跟佐井表白的时候还要紧张。她干巴巴地笑了一声，紧接着安慰道：“那就算了吧，你这么优秀难道还愁找不到男朋友吗？再说了，卡卡西那么忙，就算恋爱我估计连陪女朋友的时间都没有，多没劲。考虑别人吧……”

“不，井野。”樱忽然抬头看她，井野被她的眼神看得一愣。那是一种怎样的眼神呢？就像是曾经她也想学习医疗忍术，但实在是天赋不够准备放弃的时候，一转眼看到正在看一本艰深晦涩的医书的樱的眼神，那种势在必得不肯善罢甘休的眼神。

“我是不会放弃的。”但她说的话如此轻描淡写，仿佛面对的并不是难事。

井野总觉得樱有什么地方变了，但她说不出来。然而无论如何她不想让她好不容易从前面那段从心灵到身体都被伤得体无完肤的感情中走出来，又要走进另一条。她伸出手握住樱的手，皱眉说：“樱，你怎么就不能挑一条简单点的路呢？”最好简单到她可以在前面帮她披荆斩棘。

樱看了她一会儿，忽然笑了。她拍了拍井野的手背，仍然平静从容地说：“没办法，心不由己嘛。”

TBC.  



	2. Chapter 2

春野樱不是一个好惹的人，她已经从上段爱情中吸取了教训，现在她对待爱情就像对待炮火连天的战争，而卡卡西就是她久攻不下的城池。

告白失败以后，她仍然若无其事地在身为火影的老师身边忙进忙出，让人分毫看不出她有什么失落和伤感，只有卡卡西能察觉到她平静外表下隐藏的执拗。如果不是，那当他转过身时，为什么能从窗户玻璃的倒影中看到她用那样的眼神看自己呢？

不过他没办法再把自己说要揭过去的话题再提起，只能假装不察觉地阻止她进一步接近。

如果没有那样的消息传来的话。

大蛇丸那边隐约有不轨的动静，虽然只有一次，但根据大和传来的消息说，大蛇丸似乎又开始了不正当的研究计划，不过他藏得非常好，大和没有真正可靠的证据证明这一切。“而且大蛇丸很可能已经与木叶的内部人员进行了接触，尚不知道目的是什么，望六代目提防。”

大和的整封消息中都只有揣度和猜测，尽管如此卡卡西仍然能够感觉到他深切的担忧。这并非大和杞人忧天，不管是谁，面对的是大蛇丸这样恶贯满盈劣迹斑斑的人，任何风吹草动怕都会惊心忌惮。

卡卡西的眼神在最后那句“与木叶内部人员进行了接触”上来回扫视。不知怎的，他想起了前几天的一件事。  
那是周五晚上，他又是工作到深夜才把公文处理完，稍微休息了一会儿以后就准备回家去。走到底楼的时候，他看到通往火影楼地下档案室的门掩着，便准备去看看什么人到现在还在档案室。

然后他就看到樱正坐在档案室的一张桌子前面，桌上铺着一份东西，正在抄录。

木叶档案室对于春野樱这样身份的人来说，进入根本没有多少限制。卡卡西心中疑惑她有什么事情要到这种时候还停留在这里趁着夜深人静完成，但他并没有马上进去询问。毕竟已经是夜里，见面的话不免又要寒暄许久，说不定等会儿还要一起回家，这与他的尽量疏远打算相悖。于是卡卡西只是隐匿了气息，悄悄站在档案室门外的死角中静静地看着认真抄录的樱。

说起来，他也有许久没有这样看过她了。头发好像有段时间没去剪了，现在已经能够稳稳地披在肩膀上，只时不时随着手腕的颤动掉下来几缕，又被她干净利落地拨到耳后，悠悠地悬在半空，发尾一扫一扫，仿佛落在他的心上。

有一件事，卡卡西没有告诉樱，也准备一辈子都不告诉她。他拒绝她的告白，并不是因为不爱她，而是因为相反。不过这中间有他种种怯懦迂回和令人厌烦的成年人的考量，他不想让樱理解，只想让她怨恨，然后放弃。  
这或许仍然是他的宠溺。

他们的距离如此之近，只有几张桌子还有一扇虚掩的门，樱坐在头顶投下的光线中奋笔疾书，他站在这边黑暗的角落里默然相望。无论距离多近，只要他不愿意迈出脚步，一衣带水也是洪沟天堑。

过了大约半个小时，樱终于抄完了她手上的东西，放下笔，眯着眼睛伸了个懒腰，姣好的身段在灯光下展露无遗。卡卡西早就发现了她作为女人的那一面随着年龄的增长而不断显露，只不过他没有及早抽身，以至于现在——他在内心苦笑一声。

樱大概没有想到，在她专心致志做事情的时候，那个口口声声说让她饶过自己的男人近乎贪婪地将她从头到尾描摹了一番。她快速收拾了自己的东西，把原本放回原位，然后匆匆忙忙走出了档案室，上楼锁门。

这时候卡卡西才从角落中走了出来。他有钥匙自然不慌张，走到刚才樱放原本的地方手指从一排文件上划过，落在尚存留着她指温的那一份抽了出来，然后来到她刚才坐的地方坐下。椅子上也是她的余温，卡卡西怔忪了片刻，陡然想起还曾经年幼的女孩，出任务回来嚷嚷着劳累让他背着自己。彼时他自然没有任何僭越之心，但背上柔软的触感让他至今想起，仍然心底也柔软一片。

他在黑暗中冷笑一声，不知是嘲笑当下的自己，还是那时候的自己。

估计樱已经走远了，卡卡西伸出手结了个简单的印，在雷遁噼里啪啦的电光中查看刚才她抄录的东西。

这是木叶近段时间的忍者巡逻地图。卡卡西眉头紧皱，他不知道樱要这份东西做什么，毕竟她是不参与木叶城防的，虽说这些东西并不对她这样将来的木叶高层隐瞒，但也毕竟是敏感文件，这样抄录出去如果被人知道了肯定会招来非议。

卡卡西阖上巡逻地图，闭着眼睛靠进椅子里思考明天用什么话头说自己无意中看到了樱抄录这份文件，让她给出一个合适的理由。如果解释得当的话，他就不再追究了。

无论如何，樱是有分寸的人。卡卡西是这么想的。

然而第二天，大和的监视大蛇丸的消息就那样到了他的手上。

樱推门进入火影办公室的时候，卡卡西正将一份加密卷轴收起来，她没问什么，仍然将这一季度的医疗部报告交给他。卡卡西抬头看着她，没有马上接报告。樱看着他直直的眼神，心中一颤，伸出手撩起耳边的头发问道：“卡卡西老师，怎么了吗？”

卡卡西又看了她一会儿。那眼神并不是所谓严厉，樱甚至觉得有淡淡的悲伤在其中。

“樱。”卡卡西轻声叫她的名字，樱看着他示意自己在听。决定了要在任何时候以师长的身份正确引导她的卡卡西犹豫半晌，终究只是说：“在办公室，要叫六代目。”

樱愣了一下，紧接着古怪地笑了一声：“真是的，老师要求太严格了。知道了，六代目。”

一直到她离开办公室，卡卡西都没有再提起昨天档案室的事。他眯着眼睛看着樱的背影消失在门后，决定再自己暗中观察一段时间。

*  
大蛇丸找到樱，已经是一个月之前的事了。大概就是她告白失败后的一周，正独自坐在南贺川支流那里发呆的时候，一个熟悉的让她背后恶寒的身影从草丛中走了出来，就像没有避讳一样坐在樱身边。

樱斜眼看着他说：“我以为你现在是不能离开木叶辟给你的基地的，大蛇丸。”

“我的本体自然还是好好地呆在那里。”大蛇丸的笑就像是直接从气管中发出的嗬嗬声，让人听着就毛骨悚然。但樱只有厌恶而已。主观而言，她非常不赞同战后对于大蛇丸的安排。有些罪孽，不是一次将功补过回头是岸就能弥补，再说了，大蛇丸本就天生缺乏人类的同理心，她并不认为木叶的仁慈能让他将来就不再作恶。

但战后的很多决定都是在可笑的“休养生息，网开一面”这样的宗旨中做下，宇智波佐助也是因此才能轻松重获自由，樱即使对于大蛇丸有再多的个人厌憎也没有提起。

毕竟她心里也清楚，纲手未必就不曾对自己昔日的同班抱有私心。

“影分身大概也是禁止在未通传的情况下进入木叶的吧。”樱仍然没有正眼看他，眼睛直直地看着面前的河水。

“别这么冷淡啊。”大蛇丸不接她的话，仍然阴涔涔地笑着说：“我只不过听到一些有趣的消息，说承袭了新三忍之位的其中一个爱上了自己的老师，但是被毫不留情地拒绝了。”

樱扭过头冷冷地看了他一眼，然后转了回去，什么都没说。

“真是无情啊。”大蛇丸故作同情遗憾地说，“既没有尽到过老师的责任，如今又拿着老师名号当挡箭牌。这样的做法还真是完全木叶的风范，大概是担心坐不稳火影的宝座？”

樱的手蓦地掐住了手下的草根。尽管她很快就放开了，但大蛇丸还是洞察到了这一点动作，他蛇样的竖瞳中划过一丝得意的光，口中仍然诱导地说：“如果我是那位学生，因爱生恨也不是没有可能的吧。”

樱终于不能再聚精会神地看着夕阳落下一片金黄的河水了，她站起身居高临下面带不善地盯着大蛇丸似笑非笑的脸，直接了当地问道：“特意来找我，你到底想说什么？”

大蛇丸也站了起来，漫不经心地拍了拍身上的尘土，看着樱的眼神，阴柔的声音缓慢说道：“你难道不想报复吗？”他细长的眼睛闪动着异样的光彩，就像传说中诱惑天神堕落的毒蛇。

樱垂在身侧的拳头慢慢握紧，抿着唇，眼睛却离不开大蛇丸的目光。“我……”

“难道不应该吗？你在木叶得到了什么？你到最后也没有获得与那两人比肩的地位，所有付出都被衬托得一文不值。你爱着的老师对你的爱弃如敝履，让你沦落为他人的笑柄。樱，”他忽然直呼樱的名字，“你怎么不恨呢？”

樱的瞳孔缩了又张，光线从中间逃逸，眼睛渐渐涣散起来，她茫然地看着这个将自己内心应当有的所有黑暗挖掘出来的男人，喃喃重复：“我怎么不恨。”

大蛇丸满意地笑了笑。像春野樱这样处处都是破绽的女人，甚至他都不用下太重的暗示就能攻破她的心防。要怪就怪卡卡西，谁让他在小姑娘千疮百孔的心上又插了致命一刀。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

卡卡西看着樱的眼神日发暗沉起来。在他格外的监视下，自然发现了樱不正常的举动，她现在做的绝大多数事都是收集木叶的机密情报，包括城防和忍者配置。虽然她一时间还没有把这些情报带出去，但是他很难欺骗自己如果有机会的话她不会把这些情报带到不该带的地方去。

他的心中有把火，随着时间的增长而越烧越旺。但他仍然在等一个理由，或者她幡然醒悟回头是岸，那么他会当做这一切事情都没有发生过，仍然人前人后把她当学生护着。

不过他的这些隐忍毫无用处，樱似乎丝毫没有回头的打算，仍然我行我素，甚至把手伸到了更加无法原谅的地方。有一天静音特地来到火影办公室，犹犹豫豫地对他说起自己发现樱在暗中进行不当活动，捕风捉影的消息很多，不得不来报备一下。

卡卡西看着桌面，手上细长的钢笔无规律地敲打在文件夹厚重的纸张上，发出沉闷的笃笃声响。静音等着他的安排，卡卡西却忽然笑了，放下钢笔十指交叉放在桌子上，坐姿轻松地说：“具体是关于什么的事情？”

静音觉察到卡卡西不太严肃的态度，虽然她也不想看到樱走上歪路，但还是如实说道：“我查到记录，她这段时间可能私自影印了一些医院的机密资料，多名值班医生也看到樱在非值班的时间出入资料库。他们以为樱是查阅手术的事情，但我后来留心了一下，不止如此。”

卡卡西点点头说道：“没关系，是我让她去做的。”

静音一呆：“是、是您让她去的吗？可是为什么不直接调过来——”

卡卡西挥了挥手靠进椅背，浑不在意地说：“我委托她在调查一些事情，嗯，比较机密，所以让她暗中行动。”

静音皱了皱眉：“既然这样，樱实在是有些不小心了，很多事都做得过于暴露了呢。我会找个机会提醒一下——”  
“不必了。”卡卡西打断了她说的话，看着她有些惊讶的眼睛说：“我会亲自跟她说的，你不要跟她提起。”

静音想了想，如果是机密任务的话可能自己确实不好插嘴，于是也点了点头，顺便舒了一口气：“不管怎么样，只要是正规行动我就放心了。”在来火影办公室之前她也十分煎熬，对师妹天生的偏爱和对木叶的负责将她夹在中间，不知道到底应该如何把握，左右为难。现在火影给出了一个解释让她完全放下心来，静音行礼后轻松地离开了办公室。

卡卡西的神情在她出门以后从一派轻松淡然变得阴沉无比。他的目光慢慢移动到办公桌上放着的七班相框中的合影，用从未有过的幽深眼神盯着那个笑得天真灿烂的女孩。

过了一会儿他坐直身子，伸手拿起座机电话的话筒，先拨出了火影助理办公室的电话，接通的声音还未传来，他已经烦躁地伸出手中断了这一次通讯。随后他搁上话筒，靠进椅子，长腿在地上一蹬，椅子底部的滚轮让他平移到后面的巨大落地窗前。卡卡西闭着眼睛，双手疲惫地搭在扶手上，热烈的阳光扑了他满身，却一点暖意也没有传达到他身上。

他感到如此疲劳的原因是他曾经最不用操心的学生，不知道是不是报应使然。

蝉鸣声逐渐聒噪起来，他的大脑却在这样的吵嚷中渐渐变得清醒。十分钟以后卡卡西坐回办公桌前面，重新拿起话筒，直接拨通了一个熟稔于心的号码。铃响了半声就被接起，就像电话对面的人一直在等他打过来一样。  
“卡卡西老师？”欢快清爽的女声如此确定他的身份，以至于略微的疑问像是直接在询问他打电话来的目的。

卡卡西已经不想在称谓上做徒劳的要求了，他的食指敲打了一下桌面，说道：“樱，今天下班以后有空吗？我有些事情要问你。”

他原以为会被一口应下，对面的女人却发出犹豫的声音，她唔了一会儿说：“不好意思啊，卡卡西老师，我今天晚上有约了，有什么重要的事情吗？”

卡卡西并不想在电话里质问什么，他沉吟片刻说道：“不是非常重要的事情，不过想稍微问一下。那么明天呢？”  
“明天我休假，一整天都有空。”樱的声音听起来欢悦极了，“要不我明天来火影楼帮忙吧，这样老师也能早点下班了。”  
已经不是避讳关系的时候，卡卡西说：“可以。那么你明天上午过来，我在办公室等你。”

本来是延长工作时间的事情，大概没有人会高兴，樱却像是交了好运一样愉快地说明天见然后挂断了电话。卡卡西挂上电话，又盯了一会儿那张合影，然后俯身重新开始批阅今天的文件。

火影就是这样，外表光鲜亮丽，做的却是最机械枯燥的事情。

*  
今天是和大蛇丸的影分身接头的日子，樱因为这个原因推掉了卡卡西碰面的邀请，下班以后先是随便找了个甜品店吃了点东西权当垫肚子，一直到夏日过长的白昼终于渐渐被绛紫的夜色代替才走出了闹市，前往木叶的后山。

战后的新建伴随着对陈旧事物的彻底摒弃，旧时的村落规划也是一样。扩大了数倍不止的木叶格局主要面对更广阔的贸易来源和交通便利处，这种不好施工的丘陵地带一开始就没有被纳入革新的范围中。加上木叶后山仍然是一道天然屏障，自然没有人来旅游观光，久而久之这山林真正成了个人迹罕至的所在。

樱顺着暑气弥漫的山道慢慢向上走。草叶蒸腾的水分被高大茂密的乔木树冠笼罩在山林中，让这个巨大的天然蒸笼湿热不已，虽然夜幕已然降临，但没有半点凉意下来，樱不过漫步十分钟，额头上已见凝结的汗珠。林间还有各种飞虫盘绕，振动翅膀发出恼人的噪音。不过她对这些浑不在意，仍然慢慢沿着山路走。

过了一会儿她停了下来，抬头辨别了一下方向，然后转了个方向离开大路走上一条野径。

无人践踏的小路杂草丛生，潮湿肥厚的叶片一下一下扫过她的小腿。越往深处走草叶就越发密集，樱却丝毫没有走错方向的迷茫，时不时打开落到肩膀上的虫子，继续向野树林深处前进。

夕阳完全沉下去的时候，她面前的灌木开始有了稀疏的势头，最后前面出现了一片空地，隐隐约约有个人影站在黑暗中。

樱拨开身前的最后一排灌木站定，那个人影以诡异的姿态扭动了一下，用一种冰冷黏腻的诡谲腔调说：“樱，怎么样，将我想要的东西带来了吗？”

樱面无表情地从口袋里取出一个记忆盘摊开在手心中：“这里面是你想要的所有资料，大蛇丸。”

大蛇丸走近一步，看着她手心里那个东西的眼神与其说是贪婪，不如说是一种病态的狂热与好奇，他桀桀怪笑着，目光从那个记忆盘转移到她的脸上。“樱，我真想知道如果纲手最后知道了木叶的动荡是她的徒弟一手造成的，脸上会是什么表情。”

樱定定地看着他的眼睛，轻声说：“这是木叶欠我的。”  
大蛇丸阴笑着点头：“确实如此。来，给我吧。”他向春野樱伸出了苍白的手掌。

樱只停留了一瞬，就慢慢走过去，一步一步，马上就要走到大蛇丸面前——

“春野樱。”无比冰冷的声音在她身后响起，让她如被冰水灌顶，浑身一抖，下意识停住了脚步转头看去。

只见不知什么时候跟过来的银发男人站在刚才她走过来的地方，露出面罩的眼睛从没有像此刻这样不含感情地看着她——也许是所有的负面情绪融合在一起，在那深黑的瞳孔中混合成无法辨别的混沌。

大蛇丸喉咙里发出来一个奇怪的声响，就像不是惊恐或紧张，反而幸灾乐祸一般。

“你再敢往前走一步。”他的声音可以如此威严，压住她此刻所有侥幸的可能，生生止住她的脚步让她不能再动一下脚。

“樱，”大蛇丸阴柔的声音响起，勾着樱回头看他，“你已经被发现了，觉得以后还有被原谅的机会吗？不如做到底吧，来，给我。”他保持着手伸出的动作，仍然等待着樱把记忆盘递过来。

看到他眼睛的一瞬间，樱就像被蛊惑了一般，在卡卡西的警告下再次迈开了脚。

灌木中忽然劲风扫动，噼里啪啦的尖锐电流声让空气都躁动起来，大蛇丸眼前刺目的光芒让他作为忍者可怕的直觉提醒他立刻向后腾挪，一下离开了高危忍术的攻击范围。卡卡西快到不可思议的雷切已经劈开他刚才站着的脚下的土地，地面巨大的裂缝正在冒出黑烟。紧接着他反手用苦无的柄击中了愣神的樱的手腕，她吃痛松手，记忆盘落下掉在卡卡西的手心里。

噼啪——瞬间就粉碎在他闪耀着青蓝雷光的手中。

“哎呀，真是可惜。”落在不远处的大蛇丸说着，仿佛真的很惋惜地摇了摇头：“这些东西，费了樱很多的心神吧？卡卡西，你真是丝毫不了解自己的学生呢。”

卡卡西盯着他，冰冷的眼神不属于在木叶人口中的老好人和温和的火影，而属于曾经在暗部无数人忌惮的一个杀手，一个任务导向者，一个无心无血的工具。

“与其呆在这样的老师身边，还不如到我那里去如何？”大蛇丸越过卡卡西的肩膀，不怀好意对樱说，一边对卡卡西露出了挑衅的神色。

樱只犹豫了片刻就矮下身，腿部和下腹已经开始发力——一只铁钳般的手狠狠握住了她的手腕向下一扯，樱的重心被强行扭转，紧接着右腿小腿被巨大的力量扫中，剧痛中她惨呼一声跪倒在地。

卡卡西站直身子，一只手仍然扯着她的手腕，冷淡地扫了她一眼，就像刚才毫不留情地用腿将她的右腿重击到失去行动能力的人不是自己一样。然后他转过头看着一脸玩味站在那里的大蛇丸低沉地说：“区区影分身，也想跟我一较高下吗？”

大蛇丸的眼神在他们两人中间游移了一阵，忽然大笑一声，紧接着“嘭”的消失在林间，完全没有管樱的退路。  
只一转眼，树林里就只剩下一个不能行动的女人和桎梏着她的男人了。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

确定周围已经没有了大蛇丸的气息，卡卡西转过身蹲下。樱的额头冒着冷汗，却没有治疗自己，不知道是不是疼痛让她无法凝神静气调度医疗查克拉，还是另一只手在他禁锢中的缘故。她的头垂得很低，似乎无颜面对他。卡卡西这一次却没有放任她逃避的打算，伸出另一只手握住她的下巴强迫她抬起头。

樱的眼睛一下撞进自己的老师比以往任何时候都深邃的眼中。

“下班以后有约，嗯？”卡卡西冷笑一声，樱又是一抖，不过抿着唇没有说话。

“刚才你是准备干什么？”卡卡西抬了抬下巴示意她不知道是骨折还是伤筋的腿，“不会是准备和大蛇丸叛出木叶吧？”

樱仍然不语。

“回答我。”卡卡西逼近她的脸，几乎鼻尖相触，如此近的距离终于让他眼中的愤怒和失望展露无遗。樱被迫直视他的双眼，卡卡西在那双在夜色中呈现出灰绿的眼睛里看不到任何悔意。半晌后樱低声说：“从你拒绝我的那一天起，我就没有什么是不敢做的了。去大蛇丸那里又怎样，木叶于我而言，还有什么好眷恋的呢？”

卡卡西眼中褪去了一切情绪，他木然地看了她半晌，忽然拖着她站了起来，樱的右腿痛到不能直立，踉跄到又要摔倒，然后卡卡西将她拦腰抱起，一言不发瞬身向山下疾速前进。

樱的脸贴在他的背上，被高速的风噎得说不出话来，眼花缭乱之间又因为右腿的疼痛几乎不能多做其他思考。比她来时不知道短了多少的时间以后她的视野开始变成亮着路灯的人造地面——两人已经回到木叶主城区了。  
“放我下来吧。”她对着他的耳朵不算轻声地说。“你不是说师生的事，总是不好让别人知道的吗？”

卡卡西一言不发，仍然抱着她疾驰，不过速度过快，恐怕没人能看见。十分钟以后，他单手抱着樱的腰，粗暴地掏出钥匙打开了一扇门走了进去又不轻地将背后的门关上。

被摔到床上的时候，樱从天花板的样式认出了这是上忍宿舍。

腿伤让她很难立刻支撑着自己坐起来，卡卡西更是拉过她的手腕压在头顶，让她失去坐起的支撑。当男人结实的胸膛压下来的时候她第一次感受到男女之间除了在体力和力量上的差异，还有这样伟岸与娇小的区别。

“因为那种原因，所以你要背叛木叶？春野樱，你是疯了吗？”卡卡西冰冷地看着她，压抑的情绪似乎让他呼吸不畅，他匀出一只手扯下自己的面罩，那些玩笑般的动作掩盖的面容就这样大剌剌地展现在她面前。

樱怔住了。她盯着自己上方的这张脸，想伸手去摸一摸，但手腕稍微挣扎了一下就被束缚得更紧，她渴望的这张脸一寸寸压下来，温热的鼻息吹在她的脸上，眼睛中燃烧着黑色的火焰，几乎要将她的心灼化了。

“老师，”樱放弃了挣扎，贪婪地看着他的脸，轻声温柔地说，“我没有你想的那么坚强。女孩子就是这样的，被伤害的多了，心就硬了。”

卡卡西盯着她看了许久。他曾经引导她走了这么多年，如今却越来越看不透她心里在想什么。如果她给出一个解释，被欺骗了也好，被施了幻术也好，他什么都能相信。但她就是什么都不说。

卡卡西忽然低声说道：“如果我属于你，你就不会作出错误的决定了吗？”

樱笑了，她笑得如此漫不经心，像是听到了一句荒谬到不需要多加思考也不必放在心上的妄言，最后她说：“卡卡西老师，现在说这些还有什么用？我背叛了木叶已经是事实，什么理由都解释不了。你不是说过，如果我做错了事，你一定会作为老师大义灭亲的吗？”

一双干燥的嘴唇压住了她让人生气的喋喋不休的嘴，樱睁大眼睛，看着在自己嘴唇上厮磨着的男人的脸。他的眼皮微微阖上，垂下的目光全然敛在她的眼中，如此专注。在她还没有反应过来的时候，他已经撬开她因为惊讶而微微张开的嘴唇，柔软的舌头舔舐了一下她的舌尖。

樱一下如同触电一般，拼命挣扎起来，卡卡西没有放开她的手，她踢腾的时候碰到了伤腿，脸色瞬间疼得发白，呜呜咽咽地呻吟起来。

卡卡西最后吮了一下她的唇瓣，微微离开，但还是在她变得娇艳的嘴唇上摩挲着。

“老师，”樱忍着疼痛，微喘着严肃地看他，“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

他很清楚自己在做什么。这是一场献祭，他打着牺牲的幌子将自己献给觊觎已久的神明。

卡卡西将手伸向她的腿，很快轻轻按住。没有骨折，但造成了严重的肌肉损伤，他只抚摸了一下就开始进行治疗——他对查克拉的运用登峰造极，也曾经研究过医疗忍术，虽然比不上天赋异禀的学生，但勉强治疗一下没有问题。

他可以为了让她不能叛逃而冷酷地损伤她的腿，也可以立刻治愈这自己造成的伤痕。

樱不明所以，她还沉浸在那个莫名其妙的深入之吻中，口腔甚至隐隐酸痛。卡卡西只不过让她的腿不再疼痛，然后他缩回手，坐了起来，虚跨在樱的胯骨上，俯视着她开始解开自己的外衣。

樱没有见过他的脸，此刻那漂亮清俊的面容深深地盯着自己，就像一个熟悉的陌生人在自己面前宽衣解带。她的嘴唇慢慢地抿了起来，喉咙不自觉地开始吞咽。

很快他已经露出了整个裸露的上半身。紧实但也算不上贲张的肌肉呈现出诱人的形状，或浅或深的伤疤横贯在各处，有两条交叉的伤口最深，就在他的胸膛。

他再次俯下身，这次没有控制樱的手，只将一边的手臂横贯在她的头顶，对她说：“你想让我属于你吗？”

春野樱觉得自己头脑中的一根弦断了。她伸出手抱住自己老师的头颅拉下来，主动吻上了他的嘴唇。

就算要下地狱，堕落之前她也不会拒绝拥有他。

这场混乱而不知来由的放纵很快就变得火热起来。卡卡西远比樱在性方面有更多的经验，但樱对他的渴求压过了自身的稚嫩青涩。她用力吻着自己的老师，双手缠住他的后背摸索，仿佛皮肤饥渴症的患者，不过渴求的只有他一人。

她身上的衣服成了唯一的阻隔，樱伸手用力翻身，转了个体位，将卡卡西压在身下。这样的姿势让她刚刚治疗的伤腿又开始疼痛，卡卡西想抬起上半身，却被她一伸手按住了胸膛。樱单手解开领口的口子，以一种不自知的妖娆脱下了上半身的衣服。她里面还穿着锁链衫，卡卡西一看到这样准备出行的忍者装束就心中躁郁，伸手去扯她下来，拉开侧面的拉链，大手伸了进去，揉搓她娇小的乳房。

互相的爱抚很快就不能满足他们，夜色到最深处时，他们已经褪尽了彼此身上的衣服，微微汗湿的皮肤稍微离开贴合的地方就产生凉意，于是又紧紧相贴。

樱学习过如何在直接或间接的性方面让男子获得愉悦，这是传统女忍者的必修课，只不过到她们这一代就只剩下“诱惑”这一项了而已。

这门课，当初她的教官就是卡卡西。

她是如何在那个让人口干舌燥的午后手足无措汗流浃背地试图在温和耐心的老师面前展现自己尚不诱人的身段的，现在就是如何认真贯彻着当年所学，全心全意让他体会自己已然如火的爱情。

他们最初的姿势是什么已然不重要，当两人结合的时候痛与快感同时攫住彼此的心神，他们盯着对方，就像要记住这一刻。

当卡卡西缓慢地将自己抽出去一点又贯回她的体内时，樱的喉咙里溢出一丝似哭似笑的呜咽，趴在卡卡西的肩头喘息，终于发现她正坐在他的腿上，他宽大的手按在自己的腰窝那里，让她的臀部不断向自己靠近。

“老师……老师……”她喃喃地呼唤着这个被他视作禁忌的称谓，卡卡西抿了抿嘴唇，将她的肩膀掰正，侧头吻她，下半身更加用力地顶入，像要进入她的最深处。

他们终于抛却了一切身份与责任，功名与罪业，只作为男人和女人索取对方的肉体获得感官的无上欢愉。

樱很快到达了她人生的第一个高潮，低声尖叫着想要抬起敏感得下半身时却被卡卡西按着大腿更深地坐了下去，让她闭着眼睛仰头伸长脖子，仿佛引颈就戮的天鹅，眼珠上翻，被潮水般的快感和酸痛刺激得痉挛起来。数秒的意识空白以后她瘫软下来，下巴搁在卡卡西宽厚的肩膀上，胸口起伏不定。

但卡卡西粗硕的性器不见疲软，仍然停留在她体内。他单手抚摸着樱汗湿的后背，另一只手伸到两人的交合处揉拧她淋漓的花核。樱受不住这样粗野的刺激，伸手想阻住他，卡卡西反手握住她反抗的手腕，倾身再次将她压倒在床上。

樱睁眼看着他嘴角的一颗小痣，忽然笑了起来，轻声说：“老师原来有这样一副温柔的面容，怪不得要遮起来，否则我恐怕早就忍不住了呀。”

卡卡西沉默片刻，并不就她这样妄自菲薄的言论作出回应。

明明是他压在她身上，但身下女人看着他的目光丝毫不见弱势。也许正如她所言，这是他在属于她。

他亲了亲她的额头，下身再次挺动起来。

丰沛的液体促进了他们的交合，忍者的体力更是让这场欢爱长到几乎没有尽头。樱躺着，趴着，抬起自己的臀部，坐在卡卡西身上，他们还站起来伏在墙上，窗台上，桌子上。曾经如此平凡的东西，全部沾染上了两人欲望的气息。

到最后樱到底在体力上占了下风。穴口被过度摩擦的红肿让卡卡西的进出除了快感以外已经有了些微的刺痛，她不说话，但卡卡西觉察出了她微微蹙起的眉心。

他于是抬起她的一条腿，让她单腿站在桌子旁边的地面上，快且狠地将性器全根送入。

樱快撑不住了，她视线晃动，似乎已经能看到厨房百叶窗外面透进来隐隐约约的灰黑色熹光。

“——樱。”这场酣畅淋漓的性事中，卡卡西最后终于唯一一次叫了她的名字。那低沉悲伤的声音让她心头一颤，下腹和大脑中仿佛同时炸开了绚烂的烟花。然后卡卡西狠狠往深处一挤，碾到她穴道最深处的小口，让她一下脱力趴到在桌子上。他则迅速抽出性器，对着她的小腹射出一股一股的白灼。

不知是怎样开始，也不知是怎样结束，颠鸾倒凤最终揠旗息鼓，樱大口喘着气，从头晕目眩的快感中回神，卡卡西先抱着她回到卧室，两人倒在床上。

樱的手搭在他的背上，眼前是他逐渐清晰的面容。她仔细看着那张脸的每一个细节，卡卡西觉得樱的视线严谨到似乎以后就永远看不到了一样。她的目光最后仍然回到他纯黑的眼睛，盯着他轻声问：“卡卡西老师，你爱我吗？”

卡卡西心跳一顿。他想要张嘴，但最终没有，只将樱的头揽住按进怀里，承诺般说：“你和大蛇丸的一切都没有发生过，我会保护你的。”

樱勉力抬起头看着他，看了很长时间。她的眼中有什么熄灭了。

“已经这样，你还是……”她话没有说完，卡卡西已经接上来，“樱，如果你想和我在一起，我可以。等火影的任期结束，我可以和你组建你想要的一切关系。但是你要考虑你要承担的一切后果，你的名誉，还有你的前途。”

暧昧的气息渐渐褪去，樱忽然轻笑一声问：“那刚才这算什么？”

卡卡西看着她隐含悲意的眼睛，残忍地说：“算是告诉你，作为老师，只要你忠于木叶，我会实现你想要的一切。”

多么宽容的老师呀，就算不是出于爱情，也能满足学生甚至不伦的要求。

樱的手渐渐从他背上滑下来抵在卡卡西的胸膛，似是想要推开他，又似是想要掏出他的心脏。她垂下眼帘，半晌后自嘲也嘲他地说：“老师，你真是天底下最大的胆小鬼。”

卡卡西微动嘴角。谁说不是呢。他晓之以情动之以理，目的不过是让她心灰意冷，明白得到他也毫无意义，至于他自己内心的想法，他早就决定带进坟墓。

人类最可悲的事情就是，想说的说不出口，想做的伸不出手，渐渐固步自封直至心脏麻木成灰。这说的大概就是他了。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

卡卡西再次在火影办公室见到了静音，不过这次是他叫她过来的。静音走进办公室的时候卡卡西正双手抱胸坐在扶手椅中，似乎正在思考什么事情。善于察言观色的静音总觉得卡卡西看上去精神很奇特，似乎有点劳累，劳累中又隐含着舒畅的模样。她敲了敲门说：“六代目？”

卡卡西抬起头看向她，稍微笑了一下示意她坐下。静音关上门坐到旁边的椅子上。卡卡西松开抱胸的手放到办公桌上，轻描淡写地说：“静音，最近我要给樱请个假。”

静音奇怪地看着他，仅仅这一句话就带出了太多的疑问，她斟酌了一会儿问道：“我可以问问是什么原因吗？毕竟其实樱在医疗部的地位是相当重要的。”

卡卡西回答：“前段时间我交托给她的任务耗费了她很大的精力，这段时间恐怕会非常劳累，樱很看重医疗部的工作，她不愿意提交休假申请，我只能命令休假。”

他解释得很清楚，而且没有任何可以再询问的空间。静音有心想问一下是什么样的任务让樱疲劳到这种地步，但卡卡西不说，她也清楚是没有让她了解详情的意思，只好继续问道：“我明白了。那么需要多长时间的假期？我会重新安排医院的事情和医疗部的分工。”

卡卡西沉思片刻说道：“一个月吧，希望这段时间她能调整过来。”

静音心中更加惊讶，一个月可是非常长的时间了。她为难地想了一会儿后勉强表示同意。卡卡西看上去放下心来，说今天叫她过来就是商量这件事，她可以回去了。

静音站起身走到火影办公室门口，踌躇片刻后还是转身对开始办公的卡卡西说：“六代目，虽然不知道樱在处理的是什么任务，但如果危险的话还请您多安排些人手。樱是个一旦定下了目标就绝不罢休的人，有时候我怕她太勉强自己。”

卡卡西抬头静静地听着她说完，然后露出了一个微笑：“放心，任务方面我会如你所言多盯着点的。”

得到他的承诺，静音松了口气。最后她又想起一件事情说：“说起来刚才我看到佐助回来了，大概是定期回来提交报告的吧？”

卡卡西手上的笔微妙地停顿了一下，不过这细微的动作没有被静音察觉，他颔首道：“嗯，算算时间也差不多是到日子了。”

静音于是点点头走了出去。

办公室里只剩下一个人，卡卡西的笔长时间停留在一页上，笔尖渗出来的墨水渐渐晕染成一片难看的污渍。他盯着这一页，然后伸手把它撕了下来。这页纸上他已经写了不少东西，但因为这个墨点，现在是只能扔掉了。

卡卡西把污染的纸张揉成一团，抬手丢进脚边的废纸篓中。本来是关于木叶土地项目的重要文件，现在也只能和那些沾满尘土与污秽的垃圾比肩，最终的命运是送到废物回收厂，和所有那些东西一起绞进粉碎机，好一点做成再生纸，差一点就是边角料的结局。

他有点无心做事，干脆放下笔免得浪费更多的纸张。但当他的手中没有捏着其他东西的时候，总是自动回忆起昨夜温软的触感，就算一力不去回忆也阻止不了大脑的反复播放。

有一个瞬间——也许不止一个——他想永远那样相拥下去。

但卡卡西很快想到刚才静音说的话：佐助回来了。

佐助回来了，到现在都没有到他的办公室来，那么是去哪里了呢。卡卡西觉得这是一个几乎不需要思考的问题，但他不太愿意去想佐助是否已经站在樱的家里了。

为了停止这样无意义的臆想，卡卡西从抽屉深处拿出来一封保密性极高的传讯卷轴，摊开开始用一套古式暗部密码写一封信。这封信将被交到正监视着大蛇丸的大和手里，目的在于让他无论如何在短时间内查清楚大蛇丸最隐秘的动向。

*  
宇智波佐助确实没有立刻去火影楼的意思。他回村的路一向是经过春野樱家，让后转过尽头的转角往宇智波大宅走。

远远的，他看到前面大路转角，春野樱标志性的樱色头发转了过来。原以为马上会被发现然后寒暄的佐助放慢了一点脚步，但一直到他们还有两三步樱都还没有注意到他的存在，只是一股脑儿地闷头走。佐助觉得她走路的姿势有点不对，似乎是腿受伤或者哪里不适。

“樱。”马上就要擦肩而过，他终于还是率先开口唤道。  
樱肩膀一抖，抬头茫然地看了他一秒，紧接着立刻反应过来惊讶地看着他：“佐、佐助君？你什么时候回来的？”

佐助看到她莹绿的眼中只有迟钝的惊讶，而并无太大惊喜，不知怎的心中有些不快，淡淡地回答：“刚刚从大门过来。你——”他迟疑了一瞬，不知道是否应该询问她出了什么事。正常情况下的宇智波佐助是个心思极细的人，也会考虑一下问题会不会给被询问者带来困扰。

“正好我今天休假。”樱似乎没有发现他脸上隐隐的担忧，换上笑眯眯的面容看着他，然后转头看了一眼他准备过去的方向，说道：“你是准备回宇智波大宅去？我估计你那里也脏乱的很，先来我家坐坐吧，喝点水什么的。”

樱说着率先向楼上走，佐助并不像以前一样对她的任何邀请都习惯性拒绝，于是也跟了上去。

从后面看，樱爬楼梯的姿势有点吃力，她时不时在扶手梯上借一下力，虽然努力遮掩，佐助还是看出来她的右腿有点不对劲。不过既然她明显不想说，佐助也就没有问。毕竟忍者受伤是很正常的事。

到了正门，樱低着头在包里找钥匙，半长的头发从脖子上滑落，露出一段白皙光洁的颈子。佐助沉默地站在她身后，俯视她露出来的一点肌肤，忽然发现自己已经比她高这么多了。

就在他打算扭过头的时候，一抹红痕从他的余光中闪过。佐助愣了一下，仔细看过去。只见樱的后脖颈那里，因为低头的动作而露出来的脖颈上有一块地方红红的，呈现出不规则的形状，而且看周边露出的端倪，似乎不止这么一块。

他的嘴唇微微抿了起来。

樱恍若未察，终于找到了钥匙打开门让他进去，自己说着去厨房烧水，叫佐助在沙发上先坐会儿。

她的家里仍然非常整洁，春野夫妇不幸在四战中被波及丧生以后春野樱就一直独居在家中没有搬到分配的忍者宿舍去，在佐助看来现在她家里的整洁情况就跟他小时候过来叫她出任务的时候一样，显然是有一个成熟女人的照顾。

他在沙发上坐下，从他这个角度正可以看见站在厨房里等水烧开的樱。她一只手放在流理台上，另一只手抵着额头，闭着眼睛皱着眉，看上去很不舒服。现在他才发现其实她的头发乱糟糟的，几绺落下来沾在脸上，显得很不精神，比她刚才从大路的转角走过来还要疲惫不堪。

几分钟以后水烧开了，佐助看到壶嘴那里已经在冒出白烟，但蜂鸣声升到最尖锐的声音樱才惊醒过来一般，猛地睁开眼睛手忙脚乱地去提水壶，转身去找杯子，走到他看不到的死角。

又过了几分钟，樱端着两杯白水出来，抱歉地摆在佐助面前：“不好意思，我找了找，家里连茶叶都没有了。”

佐助摇头表示不在意，接过自己的那杯白水，等着它凉下来。他看向樱的脸，发现她正盯着热气袅袅的水杯出神。

他们之间可以这样安静很长时间，只要春野樱不开口，似乎就能这样一直安静下去。

不过这次打破沉默的是宇智波佐助。

“你和谁在一起了吗？”他问道，心中想的是樱脖子上刺目的吻痕。

樱慢慢抬起头，眨了眨眼睛一副没有立刻明白他问题的样子，反应过来以后苦笑着说：“没有，佐助君怎么突然问这个，真不是你的风格。”

她的反驳很单薄无力，就像不得不这么说一样。

宇智波佐助心中产生一种奇怪的感觉。一方面他因为樱说自己还没有跟谁确定关系而心情松缓了一些，另一方面，他得以知晓，那个在她身上留下痕迹的人让受伤的樱一个人不知道从哪里疲劳地挪回家中，甚至没有公开他们的关系，使樱露出那样苦涩的表情。

对这样一个莫须有的男人，佐助就在这个瞬间产生了深刻的敌意。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

宇智波佐助回到木叶确实是为了汇报调查任务的近况，顺便要查阅一下宇智波一族流传下来的资料以便进一步走访上古遗迹。得知他要在木叶停留一段时间，鸣人很高兴地想约七班的几人聚餐，他到医疗部拿材料本来想顺便约一下春野樱，却被告知樱被休假一个月的事。

“是六代目签发的行政函。”春野樱的办公室助理自然地说。这种事很正常，有时候因为排班和手术的原因有的医生会被挤掉休假，随后再行政调休，只不过春野樱的休假时间很长而且是火影办公室下发的而已。考虑到她在木叶准高层中的地位也可以理解。不过助理又想到最近春野医生和六代目火影的一些风言风语，心中起了点别的揣测。她偷眼看着据说喜欢了春野樱许多年的漩涡鸣人，不知道他是不是了解一二。

鸣人的脸上却只有茫然而已，最后他抓了抓头发说：“好吧，我知道了。”

没注意助理探究的眼神，鸣人拿到自己想要的材料以后转身出了医疗部。他走在回到火影楼的道路上，疑惑从心中慢慢升起。樱休假这件事无论是卡卡西还是樱自己都没有跟他提起过，而且这么长的假期……难道不会对后面的工作造成影响吗？

已经如火如荼进行了一段时间的火影修行让鸣人的政治嗅觉开始变得敏锐，一些违和的事情他能迅速感觉到并作出分析。但当事件涉及他关系亲密的这几个人时，鸣人仍然下意识地将理智排除在柔情之外。他立刻想到的是，是否因为樱这段时间过于劳累卡卡西看不过去才给她放了大假。

然而这个想法又使得自责在鸣人心中产生，他想起来自己已经很久没有亲眼看到春野樱了。他们的工作交集并不多，虽然鸣人常常想着今天下班去找樱吃饭之类，但到最后要么是他去医疗部找不到人，要么是忽然紧急加班，累得他自己都不想吃饭，直接回家囫囵吞点东西睡觉，一来二去，他们的交流仅剩下一周三次不到的内线电话。

所以连她是不是过劳到不得不休假都不知道。

鸣人越想越愧疚。樱的父母去世，纲手远游，佐助离村，卡卡西成了日理万机的火影，他潜意识中觉得自己应当是照顾樱的那个人，所以就算十次有九次约不到樱出去一起吃饭他也还是一趟一趟锲而不舍地往医疗部跑。如今她的境况不好，鸣人也把这归置成为自己的责任。

当他推开火影办公室的门的时候卡卡西正伏案写字，头也不抬地说：“鸣人，本周第三次提醒你，进来要敲门。”

鸣人刚刚反应过来自己已经到了火影楼，不好意思地笑了一下：“抱歉，六代目。”他已经很习惯在这里这样称呼卡卡西了。“我刚才在想事情。”

“怎么了？”卡卡西在批阅的间隙中抬起头看了他一眼，发现鸣人难得惆怅伤感的模样，挑了挑眉问：“有什么担忧的事吗？”

鸣人思忖片刻，以比较得体的方式说：“六代目，我听说你让樱酱休假一个月。”

卡卡西合上手上的文件夹，看了鸣人一眼，从左手边取过来新的一本翻开查看，平静地回答道：“嗯，确实如此。”

鸣人踌躇了一下，小心翼翼地问：“难道是最近樱酱的身体状况不行吗？”

卡卡西垂下视线，脑海中一瞬间划过樱青紫的右腿和她在自己身下的不胜之态。

“唔，大概就是这样。具体情况是机密，不过没有大碍，你放心。”他轻描淡写地对鸣人解释，但是也知道鸣人不可能真的不担心樱的事情，所以算是郑重地表示她确实没事。

卡卡西的最后一句话让鸣人至少不再将心提在嗓子眼，他将从医疗部拿回来的材料递给卡卡西，一边自顾自说道：“本来还打算趁着佐助在木叶我们七班聚一聚，现在看来是不是让樱好好休息比较好啊。”

卡卡西抬头看他，忽然弯了弯眼角笑说：“我觉得可以，聚会不是什么劳累的事情，说不定樱见到佐助，心情一好连带着身体也好了呢。”

鸣人苦笑一声：“你说的对。”他仍未对最初的爱恋死心，但也已渐渐明白自己已经逐渐离开与春野樱产生爱情的范围。他也如卡卡西“想”的一样，毫不怀疑樱的一颗心从始至终挂在佐助身上。无怪他如此想，素来不热衷于八卦的鸣人总被排除在风言风语的交流之外，加上也不是什么好的传言，大家讲起时会刻意避着这位事件主角的亲密之人。

“好！那么今天下班以后我去樱酱家里接她去最近木叶新开的那家餐厅好了。”确定要聚会，鸣人元气满满立刻下决定，顺便对卡卡西说：“六代目你就叫一下佐井好了，佐助那家伙我也会拖着他去的。”

卡卡西笑着点头：“可以。”

*  
木叶的疾速发展表现之一就是以前很少见到的商铺种类现在在大大增加，比如这种颇有情调的餐厅，往前十年大概只有到火之国的首府才能看到。卡卡西和现在暗部任职的佐井是最先到场的，他们订了一个包厢，等那三人过来的时候先看了会儿菜单。

佐井说自己最近看了点聚餐方面的礼仪书籍，希望卡卡西让他实践一下。心中疲惫的卡卡西求之不得，把点菜的事交给佐井，自己坐在椅子里出神。

“六代目，你觉得佐助会过来吗？”

离开了那个冷静高效的办公室，卡卡西过了一会儿才反应过来佐井是在叫他。马上笑了笑说：“会吧，樱和鸣人都去叫他了。”

“可是佐助不是个会被人情束缚的人。”佐井认真地，仿佛套公式一样地分析道，“他和你不太一样，六代目。”

卡卡西这次真的笑了起来：“你觉得我是个很容易被人情束缚的人吗？”

佐井脸上出现了被质疑明明已经确定了很久的标准答案的茫然：“难道不是吗？”

说者无心，卡卡西却在心中苦笑。如果不是被人情束缚，他和樱又怎么会走到如此地步。摆了摆手，他表示结束这个话题，佐井看了他一眼，不再说什么。大约二十分钟以后，那三个人都到了。

鸣人率先走了进来，笑着跟两人打招呼，他后面樱和佐助并肩走进来，卡卡西眯着眼睛看他们两个，面罩下面的嘴角很平。

但是他本应该为这两人任何程度上的亲近而欣慰才对。  
本应该。

不过无论如何作为六代目火影和这几个人老师的他都表现得滴水不漏，一起说话的时候保持着一般情况下的参与度，说起从前的事情也和鸣人佐井一样，语气中流露出恰到好处的怀旧和调笑。

佐助和樱都很沉默。前者是理所应当，后者多少有些出乎预料。不过鸣人大概是觉得樱的劳累让她不多话，相当体贴地没有多把话头嚷嚷到她那里去。卡卡西看到佐助有的时候会不动声色地把喜欢吃的东西挪到她面前，而樱会低头低声道谢。

他的灵魂好像分成了两个，一个陪着鸣人他们没心没肺地聊天，一个默默地坐在角落中看着佐助和樱可以称得上亲近的互动。就像自我折磨，明明不快却根本无法将视线移开。

那边鸣人的回忆已经到了佐井入队的时候，顺便可惜了一把大和在监视大蛇丸没办法经常回木叶。提到大蛇丸时樱叉着的一个丸子滚落下来，滴溜溜掉到桌子底下，她垂眼看了一下，干脆放下了叉子。

佐助瞥到那个沾上尘土的丸子，什么都没说，用公叉重新叉了一个放进她的碟子里。

卡卡西转过头对鸣人说：“那时候你对佐井可是相当不客气啊，我记得你还打了他？”

鸣人有点不好意思：“谁叫他不明真相还说佐助来着……再说打他的是樱酱吧……”

“嗯，丑女说再讲一句佐助的不好还会继续打我。”佐井笑眯眯地说。他的笑容已经练就得越来越真实，现在看起来是个非常宽容的谅解型微笑。

樱也笑了一下：“抱歉，我那时候年轻气盛，听不得人家说同伴的坏话。”

“你现在也很年轻呢。”卡卡西懒洋洋地说，“恐怕还是气盛的吧。”

樱看了他一眼，想了一下说：“确实，如果现在有人说你们坏话的话我恐怕还是要出手。”

“现在的丑女出手的话一拳会把普通人打死的吧。”佐井仍然笑眯眯的，说出来的话却非常瘆人，不过桌子旁边的人都知道他所言非虚。春野樱的拳头拥有的可是连卯之女神都能击落的力量。

“你这样的，”樱娇笑着指着佐井说，“我能打二十个。”

卡卡西注意到她和佐助那边的酒瓶空了。佐井看过的书大概说了成年人的餐桌上一定要有酒，等他反应过来的时候这些木叶本土的佳酿已经摆上了桌。他似乎已经没有了管束成年人喝酒的资格，于是默认了这安排。佐助对于樱的照顾在于她想要什么就帮忙递给她，所以她刚才闷头喝水一样喝酒的时候他也没阻止。

如果是卡卡西的话大概她喝了一杯以后就会把酒瓶放到她够不到的地方去了。

不过樱的酒量还可以，而且喝了不少酒以后她终于能够自然地跟鸣人他们畅聊起来。酒精是个混蛋，能让苦涩到自己都不想看到的内心再没心没肺地展开，假装已经变成苦果的回忆一点都不会刺伤酒醉的人。

桌旁沉默的变成了卡卡西和佐助两人。他们都默默听着那边的三人胡乱聊天说地，虽然不插话，但听得很认真。卡卡西给自己的杯子里也到了点酒，抬头的时候看到佐助正看着他，于是莫名其妙对他举了举酒杯。

开头拘谨后来算是“欢畅”的聚会差不多到了十一点才结束。几人都喝了不少酒，佐井说井野闻到他喝这么多酒会生气，问鸣人那里能不能让他借宿一晚。鸣人拍着他的肩膀豪气地答应，两人互相搀扶着回去了。

那边樱还垂头坐在座位上，两只手抵着额头，大概是酒精的副作用在让她头疼。卡卡西在旁边冷眼看着，直到佐助站起身说送她回去。

“那就麻烦你了，佐助。”卡卡西看着他，声音里带着笑意，“好好照顾她，可不要趁着女孩子醉酒占便宜。”

“知道了。”佐助应了一声扶着樱的胳膊让她站起来。毕竟是忍者，酒喝多了也是微醺，到底没有到烂醉如泥的地步。他们两人就这样离开了包厢，里面终于只剩下卡卡西一个人了，他又给自己倒了杯酒。

樱的话好像在刚才的聚会后半段说完了，虽然有点醉，但倒沉默乖巧得很。不过如果每一个忍者都酒后失言恐怕木叶真的要全面对忍者禁酒。她只不过走路有点踉跄，在佐助的搀扶下还算稳当。

佐助一边挽着她的胳膊，一边想着聚会上几人的交流。听他们的意思，确实没有人知道樱的感情近况，她在他们口中是忙碌到平时见一面都难的医疗部新星，追求者很多但连谈恋爱的时间都没有。

他仍然介怀着那个神秘恼人的男人，妄图从他们的只言片语中找到蛛丝马迹。

樱的脚忽然崴了一下，佐助及时拉住了她的手，她身子侧翻却没有倒下，被拽过来的侧脸正对着佐助和月光。

今天的月光非常明亮，照得连街边新装的路灯都失了光彩，樱的脸在月光下显得非常白而且细嫩，酒后的红晕在她的两颊上让她看起来妩媚慵懒。

佐助看着樱微微眯起的眼睛，鬼神神差地萌生了一探端倪的心思，于是握着她的手微微用力，将她拽向自己。樱看着他露出来的一只黑色眼睛，眼露迷茫，口中忽然发出一个模糊的发音：“S——”

像一滴热水落在冰凉的心尖上，佐助的胸膛在酒精的催化下滚烫起来，他低下头，看到银亮的月光闪耀在她莹绿的眼底。他想再看清楚一点，于是继续垂头。

他吻了她。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

佐助停留在木叶的时间相当长，第二天一早向卡卡西汇报了前段时间的任务情况以后表明自己需要重新整理所有有关古事迹的资料。卡卡西同意他的申请并打算将最高资料查阅权限给他，佐助在他写下权限拥有者之前补充道：“除此以外，我还需要一个人的帮助。”

卡卡西停下笔看向他：“谁？”

“樱。”佐助平静地说，“我听说她最近在休假，关于情报整合分析方面的能力她很强，有她的帮助能事半功倍。”

卡卡西看了他一会儿，点头道：“确实如此。不过最近我不能把相同的权限给樱。”

佐助皱了一下眉：“为什么？”

“这是机密，樱也是知道的。这样好了，查阅权限只有你一个人能拥有，樱可以跟你一起整理资料，但你要确保亲自调取你需要的东西，她只能从旁协助。”卡卡西若无其事地说着，在权限拥有者一栏下面写上“宇智波佐助”。

佐助没有立刻去接审批卷轴，他打量了卡卡西一会儿后问道：“最近，樱在木叶出了什么事吗？”

卡卡西收回举着的卷轴放回桌上，反问：“没有什么特殊的。为什么这么问，你发现什么了吗？”

佐助犹豫了一会儿。木叶有的是见不得人的事情，最高查阅权限确实不能一次批给多人，卡卡西这么做只能说是公私分明，但他在想的是其他事。

虽然从小到大佐助一直嘴硬不肯称卡卡西为老师，但其实在内心深处他未必没有把卡卡西当做师长般的人物，加上当初他对他的倾囊相授，就算不感激也多少有几分尊重。而且他和鸣人恐怕还不如卡卡西陪同樱的时间长，所以佐助最终得出的结论是在卡卡西面前没什么好隐瞒的，就把自己在意的事情说了出来：“樱她……应该与某个男人有交往。”

卡卡西心中一紧，隐藏在办公桌下面的脚尖变了一下方向，他紧盯着佐助的眼睛，想分辨他说这话是否是已有察觉的试探。但佐助脸上只有单纯的些微烦闷和疑惑。

他不动声色地说：“不……我暂时还没有听到过这方面的消息。反倒是你，才刚刚回来吧，怎么会有这样的猜测？”

佐助难得无声地叹息一声，将自己在樱身上看到的痕迹和自己据一些细节的推测告知了他。

卡卡西听着他说自己的观察推断，内心五味杂陈。佐助仍然和从前一样，看上去孤傲冷淡，但对于樱的事情总是细致入微看在眼中，他口口声声说的不在意不上心到底有几分真实恐怕连他自己都不知道。

“总而言之我没有得到这方面的消息，樱看上去各方面也很正常。佐助，也许是你多心了。”卡卡西觉得自己的喉咙干涩无比，好在说出来的话中真切的安慰真实得让他自己都觉得可笑。

佐助沉默了一会儿，没有被卡卡西的话说服，但大概觉得在卡卡西这里问不出什么，就只是潦草地点了点头，自行拿起办公桌上的卷轴准备离开办公室。正当他准备转身的时候卡卡西叫住了他，佐助看向卡卡西，露出疑问的神色。

“如果，确实有那么一个男人存在的话，佐助你打算怎么办？”他看上去问得很认真，佐助看了他一会儿，把这认真归置于卡卡西对于樱的关心，于是几乎没有什么犹豫地脱口而出：“与其交给那样不负责任的男人不如——”

随即他住了口，这么多年来卡卡西第一次在他脸上看到了几乎可以称为不自在的神色。佐助轻咳了一声，没再多说什么就出去了。

卡卡西低下头继续写手上的文件，他的表情很平静，完全没有波纹，直到他停下手的时候看到自己在签名那一栏写的是“春野樱”。

他魔障了。

卡卡西盯着自己写的这个名字，右手慢慢挪到边上，写下另一个名字——“宇智波佐助”。

青梅竹马，千难万险，修成正果。一切都顺理成章水到渠成，只有他这个变数夹在中间。没有他的话所有事都会顺畅下去，照着世界欣慰的方向发展。

那一晚以后他悄悄早上来工作想让樱休息一天，回到上忍宿舍的时候不出所料人去楼空。本是他捅破镜花水月的南柯一梦，他这个冷静的局外人却怅然地看了好一会儿空荡整齐的床铺。

不过如果他真的是个足够冷静理智的人，就不会装聋作哑当做樱和大蛇丸勾结的事情没有发生过。即使愧对火影之名，他也要牢牢将春野樱护在羽翼之下。

想到刚才佐助出去时隐隐显露决意的眼神，卡卡西放下笔呼出一口气。

也好，如果佐助能在她身边看着她的话至少能保证她不会再作出越轨的事情。

风水轮流转，曾经最离经叛道的宇智波竟被他寄予了这样的厚望。

*  
佐助到樱的家里找她时她还没起床，他在外面等了一会儿樱才顶着未修边幅的面容前来开门。看到佐助她的眼皮都没怎么抬，懒洋洋地让他进来坐，自己先洗漱一下。他们认识十几年了，彼此之间早已没有了盛装相见的必要，毕竟任务中什么狼狈的样子都见过。

在客厅里等了十分钟以后樱梳着头发走出来，这会儿那乱糟糟的发丝看起来终于柔顺了一些，她坐在佐助对面的沙发上随手扔下梳子皱眉揉着因为宿醉而隐隐作痛的额角问道：“这么早来找我有什么事吗，佐助君？”

佐助看了一眼客厅的挂钟，上面显示十一点半。不过他没有在她颠倒的时间观念上计较，平淡地开口说：“我申请了一个整理机密资料的任务，希望你能够帮助我。”

樱停下了揉着额头的手，她抬起头，佐助这才发现她的眼圈有点乌青，大概昨晚没有睡好。她看着佐助，脸上露出一种古怪的表情：“这件事，卡卡西老师知道吗？”

佐助颔首：“他已经同意了。”

“哦——。”樱长长地应了一声，随后陷入了沉思。

佐助本以为能得到樱爽快的答应，见她这样自顾自地开始思考他不知所以的东西，心脏的跳动稍微迟滞了一秒，还没多想嘴就已经自己张开：“怎么样，可以吗？”

樱过于沉溺在自己的世界中，没有发现这句话中隐约自下对上的婉转邀请。她随意地点点头答应道：“可以，反正我这段时间也没事。那么什么时候开始？”

“现在。”佐助站起身意思是现在就去资料室。樱低头看了看自己身上的衣服，自言自语了一句这样应该没关系。随手拿了个包就说可以走了。

佐助看着她对自己的态度和他刚回来的时候似乎没有任何不同，仿佛昨天晚上的那个自己冲动的吻也未曾留在她的记忆中。

那柔软的触感仍然在他的嘴角，以至于他现在看到樱就心中微微躁动起来。佐助不是个会对自己过去做下的事后悔踌躇的人，但当春野樱不再对他那样迷恋的时候，他不知道自己伸出的手是否还能迎接到她总是锲而不舍的追逐。“你……”他最终还是迟疑着开口，樱一边换鞋一边自然地转头看他，露出正听着他说话的表情。

你还记得昨天吗？你的心意还是和过去无二吗？许多问题在他的头脑中划过，佐助闭了闭眼睛放弃了那些过于直白的、孩子般渴求的追问，继续说：“你为什么会突然休假这么长时间？遇到了什么麻烦吗？”

樱穿好了鞋子，站在比他低的地面上仰视他，忽然挑眉笑道：“这件事，卡卡西老师没有跟你说吗？”

佐助皱了皱眉：“没有。”然后他看到樱的脸上似乎有一抹嘲讽又悲凉的微笑一闪而逝，但正当他想去仔细观察的时候她已经低下了头整理扣子，声音也变低了：“等他跟你说吧。”

说完她打开门率先走了出去。

佐助看着她的背影，阳光从洞开的门扉中照射进来，在她背后留下了浓重的阴影，一直投射到他脚下。他突然发现自己几乎没有见过这个角度的春野樱，将他们留在身后，义无反顾地向前走。

恶兆一样的不适让他胸口发闷，但佐助决定忽略这样无根据的直感，很快跟上樱，与她并排向火影楼资料库走。

樱的态度让他明白她绝对不是如周边人所认为的那样一帆风顺。但这次不管她的境况如何不利，他决定站在她身边。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

黄昏将尽的时候卡卡西结束了一天的工作，懒散地站起身随手将火影帽挂在一边的墙上，然后将不重要的文件拿起来整理成一摞放进墙边的玻璃柜里锁上。

除了几个值班室和二十四小时常驻机构，现在火影楼的工作人员也基本上都下班了，火影办公室这一层更是只剩下卡卡西一个人。他漫步在楼层走廊上，暗黄的光线从一侧的连排玻璃窗外透射进来，一格一格落在他脸上，他的视线也随着光线偏离一明一暗。从这里向外看去，看不到尽头的木叶完全笼罩在昏黄的落日之中，暗影错落，只有最远处的夕阳勉强燃烧，一副磅礴的末日之景。

卡卡西收回目光，走到电梯口正准备按下一楼的按钮，想了想转手探向上衣暗袋，从口袋里取出一张火影专属最高权限卡片，打开电梯旁边的一片盖子在黑色的识别屏上面刷了一下，电梯门打开，他走进去，显示楼层的一排按钮最下面出现了一个平时不亮的红色楼层。那里是只有火影可以直接从电梯进入的木叶机密资料库，比档案室更深一层，防光防潮，记载着无数不为人知的秘辛。卡卡西按下那个楼层，然后站在平稳下行的电梯中闭目养神。

匀速下行的电梯速度不快，大约过了一分钟才到了地下资料库，随着叮的一声轻响，电梯门无声地向两边滑开，卡卡西睁开眼睛，面前是一条亮着微弱冷光灯的走道。他走出电梯轿厢，电梯门在他背后关上，最后一点暖光也消失，他一个人走上昏暗的过道。随着他的走动，走道墙壁将他的脚步声反射回来，回荡在长长的旷寂空间里。

过道的尽头还是一扇电子门，门顶上亮着禁止通行的红灯，卡卡西将火影卡片按在门上，被识别以后红灯闪了两下，变成绿色的“认证通过——火影进入”字样。厚重的金属门缓缓打开，后面就是保存着木叶最深秘密的资料库。

如他所料，现在资料库中还亮着一盏顶灯，那个方便查阅者阅读的宽大桌子正对着他进来的火影通道，此刻坐在桌子后面的两人都抬起头看着不期而来的第三人。

“哟。”卡卡西伸手打了个随意的招呼，“我估计你们呆在这种地方大概会废寝忘食不知道时间，所以过来看看。”  
佐助转过头看着挺远的书架后面绿色的荧光时钟，这才发现已经快要晚上七点了。

樱看了卡卡西一眼，继续低头翻阅桌上的材料，随口说道：“没关系，我手上的这份还有一点点就看完了。佐助君，等这份看完W2架子上的资料就整理完了吧？”

佐助点点头说：“今天就到这里。”

卡卡西走到樱的身后，探头从她和佐助的肩膀中间看向她正在看的东西：“哦，关于宇智波石碑的破译工作记录啊……我记得这个工作最后搁置了，毕竟没有瞳术的帮助，加上已经被黑绝篡改，已经没什么破译价值了呢。”

樱感觉到自己远离佐助的那一侧肩膀上，一只宽大干燥的手搭了上来。她没有看那只手，而是转头看向另一边，只见卡卡西正垂眼看着她这边所有阅览的文书材料清单，然后转过头回视她的眼睛，“不过就算是没有价值的东西，万一流传出去也会是大麻烦。”

搭在她肩膀上的手不轻不重地捏了一下，再慢慢松开，所有未言之意都从那掌心微温的热度透过皮肤传进她心底。樱垂下眼睛，平静地说：“那当然，等会儿我和佐助君会好好检查完再把所有的资料放回去。”

卡卡西站起身，温和地拍了拍她的头，完全是个关心学生的老师。但樱能记得不久之前黑沉的房间里在他铺着素色床单的床上，这双手是如何掐住她的腰，按住她的脖子，即使她受不住想逃离，也毫不留情地将她按在他强壮的体下的。

她微微侧开头，不动声色地避开了这故作亲密的生疏碰触。

佐助敏锐地察觉到樱几乎看不出端倪的避让，他看向卡卡西，只见卡卡西神色自若，手顺着一条自然的轨迹滑落回到身边，最后笑着说：“那就辛苦你们了，结束以后去好好吃个晚饭吧，留个票据来火影办公室报销。”

樱也笑了两声：“吃晚饭也可以报销吗？六代目这算不算假公济私啊。”

卡卡西无奈地抓了抓头发：“也不能算假公济私，毕竟你们这也是某种程度上的加班了，可以报到任务经费里。”

樱又和他说了几句玩笑话，卡卡西就仍然从火影电梯离开。佐助压下心头几乎可以忽略不计的违和感，等着回到工作中的樱把手上的那份资料看完。随后两人把资料小心地归档回原来的位置，佐助带着今天的整理成果，他们一起从楼梯走出地下资料库。

不过当佐助问樱要去哪里吃晚饭的时候，她揉了揉眼睛说没有出去吃饭的胃口，想自己回家随便做点东西吃。

佐助看她神色疲倦，双眼发红，也就没有勉强，让她回去好好休息就在火影楼大门口分手朝两个方向走。

佐助想自己大概还会在木叶住一段时间，于是转脚去了记忆中的木叶集市方向。不过木叶格局和他印象中早已天差地别，他刚刚走进印象里的街道，就发现这里已经不仅仅是卖东西的杂货街，更是繁华喧闹无比的夜市，到处都是他不曾见过的灯红牌绿的店铺，有开放式也有精致的小餐厅，不过还是开放式居多。

佐助皱着眉走进去，想买完东西快点走。他一向是个喜静的人，即使当初在鹰小队最亲密的时候也对香燐和水月的叽喳很是嫌弃。

随便在街边的便利店和生鲜店买了速食品和蔬菜，佐助看了一眼似乎来路更远，于是准备从市街的另一边出去。

前面隐隐约约声音的喧哗程度不减反增，佐助这才发现这里是比刚才的半截街道更为“活跃”的玩闹区域。他加紧脚步，一身黑衣加上冷淡的神情，在这欢声笑语醉乐迷离的人群中显得格格不入。

好不容易走到街道尽头，佐助无声地松了一口气，正要走出去，就听到街边的一家烤串店，有一个粗犷的男声大声嚷嚷：“我看做了高层的就没一个好东西！”

他侧头看去，一个彪形大汉拍着桌子，脸色红醺醺的，大概是喝醉了，现在桌子旁边的熟人都在拉他坐下。

大汉挥开同伴们同样酒醉无力的手，唾沫横飞仿佛要指点江山：“就是这样，原本不坏的人，位置高了品性也会变坏……比如……比如……就说以前住在我家旁边，春野家的小姑娘好了……”

听到熟悉的人，佐助停下脚步，站在街对面看向还要继续说的大汉。

大汉觉得身上有些发冷，但他不以为意，仍然不知天地地对与自己一起喝酒的同伴说：“本来也是很好的小姑娘对吧？我看着她长大的……你看看你看看，现在成什么样了。”

同伴中的不知哪一个接了一嘴：“她怎么样了？”

被反问的大汉带着无意义的得意，故作高深地摇头：“你们可不知道，啧啧啧。”

“你别胡说哦，那一位——嗝——可是火影的弟子，医疗部的顶梁柱呢——”

同伴玩笑般的劝诫反而激起了大汉好胜的心理，他重重放下手中的酒杯斜睨着几人说：“前几天，我可是亲眼看到一大早，春野樱从火影的住处出来，而且走不动路还是扶着墙走的——一大早！”他强调道，“有什么事需要一大早到火影家里去说吗？那种样子晚上做了什么事就不用说了吧？”

听到他口无遮拦地说出这种事，桌子周围的酒友们不再漫不经心，全都露出了惊愕小心的神色，扯着大汉的袖子让他闭嘴。大汉浑然不顾，继续嚷嚷道：“她以前还喜欢过那个叛忍，宇智波家的小子吧？我看就不是什么好人——”

森然的凉意从他背后升腾而起，这次不可忽略地让他浑身一抖舌头打结，说不出话来。大汉瑟缩着慢慢转头，只见街角那里有个黑发的年轻男人站着，微长的刘海遮住了一只眼睛，另一只眼睛盯着他。

那是一种不知道见识过多少死亡与修罗地狱的睥睨眼神，永远身处在平安地带的男人即使在战争中也一直是躲在庇护所的人，从来不曾真正与死亡搏命。而这男人虽然年轻，看着他的冰冷眼神却像看着死物一般。

“呃——呃——”大汉不知怎的开始浑身冒汗，话也说不出来，同伴们见他不再满嘴跑火车，先是一起放下心，过了一会儿才发现他僵硬不自然的神态，于是一起奇怪地向他看着的方向看去。

只见空荡荡的街角只有一页废弃的传单被风吹起，翻卷到角落里去了。

*  
结束了一天工作的卡卡西躺在上忍宿舍的床上，虽然疲惫却没有马上产生睡意。他闭着眼睛躺在被褥中，鼻子有点痒，用手一拨，捻到一根柔软的细线。睁开眼睛看去，就着窗帘缝隙透进来的月光能看出来这是一根偏长的柔软粉色发丝，显然属于前几天在这张床上睡过的女人。他换了床单被套，已经送洗，不知道这根头发是在哪个角落里留下来的。

不过那个火热的夜晚他们几乎在这间房子的角角落落做了个遍，哪里都有可能。

如果佐助没有回来，这段混乱的关系要如何收场？卡卡西不期然开始思考这个问题。与樱发生肉体关系是他至今也说不出理性更多还是冲动更多的决定，但如果佐助没有回来，他想自己大概会处理得更加决绝。

塑造一个自己在性关系上十分随意的形象也是有可能的吧。他想。

卡卡西握着那根柔弱的头发把手放在胸口，颓丧地再次闭上眼睛。他一直催眠一般地告诉自己他所做的一切都是正确的选择，所谓感情牺牲都是微不足道的无关紧要。

忍者皆是能忍耐苦楚之人，而卡卡西更是其中的翘楚。就像当初失去一切，他仍然孤身一人走过了十数年。于他而言，再没有比孤独更容易忍受的东西了。

耳边传来轻微但明显的笃笃声响，卡卡西神经一紧，猛地跳起来弓着腰站到房间死角，然后摸索着慢慢靠到传来声响的阳台那里，低声试探：“谁？”然后立刻跳到窗户的另一边。

“火影大人，这里是暗部‘鹄’，大和队长有紧急密函传到。”急促的声音如是说。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

樱醒来的时候是五点半，她睁开眼睛时房间里已经有了些天光微弱地透进来。即使不看闹钟她也知道自己醒得早了——很长一段时间她都没有在六点以后醒来过。

既不用起床也无法再入睡的这段时间，樱就看着自己卧室的天花板。她是认真地在看自己的天花板，现在几乎已经成了她每天早上的必修课。母亲还在世的时候曾经跟她说，怀孕时为了惊喜，父母没有去想办法知道孩子的性别，家里准备了两桶漆，一桶蓝色一桶粉色，按着最后的性别来刷将来她的房间。

‘樱出生的时候头发就挺多的。’春野夫人一边做饭一边对旁边的丈夫求证一样说，‘对吧？抱到我床边的时候我一眼就看到粉色的头发，跟爸爸年轻的时候一模一样。’樱当时很怀疑在旁边无形象大笑的父亲年轻时是否也有这么柔嫩的发色，因为当时他的头发已经呈现出淡淡的灰意，不过她最终决定相信。

孩子是父母离开这个世界以后唯一证实他们存在过的证明，这些特征就是证明的本质。

总而言之，她的房间被设计成了漂亮可爱，非常少女的粉色。她在这样的粉色中沉浸了很多年，就算后来见过黑白也踏足混沌，这房间仍然保持着最初美好明丽的色彩。樱想她的父母大概对她从来也没有什么远大的期望，只希望她做个普通庸俗的女孩而已，可惜她一向怨怪母亲总在莫名其妙的小处苛刻，却连这最不需要努力达成的期盼都无法达成。

樱伸开手臂，小半截手指落在床铺外围，这样的动作让她回忆起多日之前，她躺在卡卡西身下的时候被她这样撑开手臂，五指卡进她细长的手指间夹紧收拢。那是一种锁扣般的姿势，意思是不允拒绝，禁止挣扎。

樱合了合手指，现在掌心只有虚无的空气。

她又松开手指，一节一节打开，五根手指呈现出花瓣一样展开的、迎接采撷的柔软姿态。

其实卡卡西想多了，当他伸出双臂拥抱她，就算下一秒就是死亡她也不会拒绝和挣扎。倒不如说如果能死在他的怀里的话也算是她能够接受的不错结果。

樱兀自笑了一下，自己觉得自己有些不正常，如果一定要形容，大概是那种被世人侧目不屑的痴人，怀着一腔的畸情自我陶醉，生出的妄念不说出口也足以让人恶心。

她翻了个身，两只手对着掌心合二为一轻轻合上扣住。现在没有施舍她片刻温存的卡卡西，当孤身一人的时候，只能自己拥抱自己。樱闭着眼睛缩了缩头，缩回被子下的嘴微微开合，舌尖微微弹动在齿间，气流从喉咙里缓慢吐出，发出一声微弱但清晰的喃喃：

“老师……”

樱不清楚自己是如何爱上老师的，当她察觉到的时候已经发现自己完全不能再以学生身份享受他对她独有的宠溺和偏爱。她甚至悲哀地希望自己不曾身处第七班，不要背上师生的枷锁，以至于他所有对她的好都有一个冠冕堂皇的理由。

然而让她痛苦的不是一厢情愿，而是对方的止步不前。樱已经习惯了追逐，她不怕在另一个人身上耗费余生，如果她的时间还长，她有自信能抓住卡卡西怯懦的灵魂。前提是她有足够漫长的余生。  
现在樱已经不这么想了。她宽容了整个前小半生，对于每一次拒绝和伤害都能笑着哭着接受，这一次她没有那么多时间来舔舐伤口，当伤痛深如附骨之蛆，她终于开始想让始作俑者品味品味。

也许这才是忍者，有怨报怨，有仇报仇，睚眦必较，不死不休。

樱再次睁开眼睛，六点半了。她对着侧面的枕头呼出一口气，放下那些光怪陆离的想法，起床穿衣服叠被子，把一切收拾好，流程化地洗漱梳头，中途想着今天要做的事情。

协助佐助进行的资料整理已经进行了很多天，大体上已经解决得没什么问题了，今天大概会是最后一天，两人努努力可能下午就能全部完成。

樱想着，随便抽过来毛巾擦了一把脸，用沾水的梳子抹了几下因为睡眠而松散的头发，顺便漫不经心地想着这几天整理资料的过程中对自己而言有用的东西。也不打算吃早饭，她拎上方便装东西的包带着钥匙走出房门。

刚刚锁上门，樱一抬头就愣住了。春野宅正对的街道墙上靠着个人，此时正盯着她看，头发是昨天的头发，衣服是昨天的衣服，仿佛就一夜都守在外面一样诡谲。樱关门的手迟疑了一下，试探性唤道：“佐助君？”

确实是宇智波佐助，他只靠在那里看着她不说话。那种眼神带着极深的探究还有樱从未完全解读正确的情绪。

樱想他应该是想问什么问题，但就算她耐心地等待了许久他也没有开口，最终只是淡淡开口说：“我来接你去资料库。”

*  
今天确实已经是资料整理的最后一步，下午吃过午饭樱和佐助放弃了午休直接回到资料库继续收尾工作，在差不多两点钟的时候将木叶所有关于时空间忍术的上古秘闻都归纳得差不多。

佐助轻轻将自己手上的最后一份卷轴卷上，侧过头看到樱还在仔细看一份卷轴的末尾内容。她的右手边已经空了，左手边的文本资料高高垒成一摞，看来手上的也是最后一份。

佐助没有动作，甚至没有缓解一下长时间久坐不动而酸涩的肌肉。他看着坐在身边的春野樱，忽然察觉自己很少这么长时间地看着她。也许从前他怕自己的视线得到回应，如此他就不能在那双漂亮的绿色眸光中移开心神了。

不过此刻樱沉浸在卷轴内容中，对他的视线没有察觉。于是佐助在时隔多年以后得以再次仔细观察自己女队友的举手投足。此刻的她几乎是全然静止的，右手食指抵在额头上，眼珠随着阅读一点一点转动，微微张开的嘴极小幅度地翕动，默念卷轴上艰深晦涩的语句。

樱自己不知道，当她专注于什么事情的时候看起来浑身都像散发着光彩，并不刺眼，单纯地非常吸引人。这样的光彩佐助在战场上见过多次，她专心治疗的时候，皱眉考虑打开战局的方法的时候都是如此。

他非常为她的光彩夺目而高兴，而且隐隐在内心深处，这种高兴被归置于“自己喜爱的东西变得更美丽”的范围内。

樱的视线转移到最后一页，因此头颅偏转的角度大了一些，脖子伸出领口的长度增加了半寸。佐助的视线慢慢滑过去，那里现在已经是光洁一片，但他仍然能想起前段时间自己在相同的位置见过的暧昧红痕。

路人的对话，卡卡西的态度，樱惆怅苦闷又带有深意的话同时在他脑海中拼接起来，那个被自己钉在敌对者立场的男人的身份已经慢慢明朗。

刚刚把蛛丝马迹串联起来的刹那，佐助不知道自己心中是震惊更多还是愤怒更多。但他很快意识到自己根本没有愤怒的立场，因为不管是卡卡西还是樱，都没有对他负责的理由。他只不过习惯了旗木卡卡西的维护，春野樱的爱慕，所以当他们跨越了自己所认为不会变的关系时，佐助下意识地将此认定为一种背叛，而那愤怒感正是由此而来。

佐助当时立刻想去质问卡卡西和樱他们是否真的如市井传闻所言那般不堪，但到了樱的家门口，他又踌躇着举步不前。一个细小的声音问他自己：如果是真的，他怎么办？

当卡卡西在办公室问他如果真的有这么一个男人他会怎么做的时候，佐助干脆地想着那么自己一定会把樱带离那个男人身边。毕竟自己到底与樱认识多年，就算她一时移情别恋他也有让她回心转意的自信，更遑论那个男人连给樱一个身份的能力都没有。但当“那个男人”变成了“旗木卡卡西”，佐助的自信从坚石变成沙塔。

论陪伴，论了解，论关爱，他哪一点比得上照顾了樱这么多年的卡卡西。

佐助在樱的家门口枯站了一宿，没有得出任何站得住脚的结论。过去的几十年总是有各种各样的选择强硬地塞到他面前，只要他同意并且贯彻、否定并且毁灭就可以。当一个没有任何人能插足的走向摆在他面前时，一向神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的宇智波终于不知道该如何迈步了。

或许应该就这么放弃。黎明来临时佐助垂下眼睛想。  
然后他面对的房子门轴转动，房门打开，一张脸从后面探了出来。他看过去，只见年轻女人随着年岁增长而更显容姿的脸带着惊讶看着他，半晌以后轻声疑惑地叫他：‘佐助君？’

听到这个她对自己的独有称呼的一瞬间，佐助心中所有的苦涩犹豫都一扫而空，另一种信念蓬勃产生：

凭什么他要放弃。

她最初的爱慕是给自己的，她所有宣之于口的爱情对象都是他，她最合理的归宿就是站到自己身边。卡卡西的越轨是无礼的僭越，他不在乎过去发生的事，他只要求她余生所有都属于自己。

心神回到此刻只有一盏孤灯的资料库，佐助看着樱将最后的卷轴整理归档好，开口说：“樱，这次的资料里面有几个地点很有探访价值，接下来我就会去这些地方。”

樱点点头：“确实如此。”

佐助看着她的眼睛缓慢地继续说：“这次，你要不要跟我一起？”

长夜的思量中，佐助意识到自己唯一能超越卡卡西的就是让樱在两人的关系中能够光明正大，不用畏首畏尾，受人指指点点。挣扎之人将这优势无限放大，反复催眠着说至少我比卡卡西更能不用遮掩地爱她。

但他仅仅思考着自己与卡卡西的较量，却忘了考虑樱的天平上是否还有“宇智波佐助”的立足之地。他一厢情愿加入的战局，说到底也只有两方拼杀而已。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

大和的第二封紧急密函是下午三点左右传到的，卡卡西神情冷肃地坐在火影的座位上拆开密函，暗部已经先退了下去，现在办公室只有他一人。

昨天夜里传来的密函中，大和说到大蛇丸基地周围的小型村庄中有数个发生异动，尚且不明状况，当时他写完密函就会开始组织小队前往调查。这次异动似乎与他上次汇报中的猜测有关，所以他让火影加紧提防，小心木叶的边防状况。

卡卡西心知现在手上的第二封密函很有可能就是大和根据他的猜测去做的调查结果，如果警报解除的话大和不至于还用这种等级的传讯，所以他立刻开始研读。密函的内容并不长，卡卡西却随着阅读不断心脏下沉。

“六代目，我已经率领小队对周边的几个村庄进行了调查，这些村庄都有不同规模的不明原因死伤，总体而言死伤比例在一比一左右。目前得到的证词不能直接证明大蛇丸到这里来过，但是可以肯定所有死伤都是因为‘中毒’的原因。初步推断是某种生化武器所致。

“上次受命开始调查以后，我发现大蛇丸虽然没有明显异动，但近段时间他的普通研究进展缓慢，几乎不是他原有的水平，有理由怀疑他正在将精力放在其他方面。不过暂时没有现成的证据。最糟糕的可能就是，大蛇丸正在研究某种强效大规模杀伤性生化武器，而这些村庄就是他的实验品。真正目标是否是木叶还未可知，不过六代目可以把这作为一种可能性考量。

“此次密函大致内容就是如此，细节数据在附件中。六代目，请尽快成立专门调查组前来。另外，前次向您汇报的大蛇丸暗桩一事还请慎重考虑，如果大蛇丸最终目标确是木叶，那么一个了解木叶又背叛木叶的人将是非常可怕的异军。”

卡卡西快速将密函再次读了一遍，确定中间没有误解或歧义的内容以后先拨打了内线电话，让鹿丸立刻通知所有木叶高层召开紧急会议。电话中的鹿丸虽然尚且不知道出了什么事情，但已经从卡卡西的口气中察觉到事情的严重性，马上夹着话筒开始翻看通讯，一边问道：“那么佐助要一起叫过来吗？还有樱，虽然她还在停职，不过应该也要参加吧。”

卡卡西握住话筒的手指一紧，脑子里飞快地过了几套说辞，一秒以后回复道：“通知佐助过来，樱的话，我后面会单独找她。”

鹿丸犹豫了一下，略带劝说道：“六代目，樱将来也必定是木叶的重要存在，这样紧急的会议不叫她来参加的话会让别人对她有所猜疑，而且她这次反常的休假也已经足够微妙了。如果她没有犯什么大错的话，我觉得……”鹿丸没有说完，他知道有些事情只能点到为止。

睿智如他，当然能看得出卡卡西和樱之间的貌离神合，加上井野含糊的苦恼倾诉和外界似是而非的风言风语，鹿丸对这两人变质的关系早有猜测。虽然同样觉得如果他们在一起必然会引起轩然大波，卡卡西选择冷淡处理也不是不能理解，但如果因为私情而使得一个鹿丸认为极为优秀的同期没落，那他不得不为之抱不平。

卡卡西有无法对鹿丸言说的苦衷，只淡声说自己会处理就让鹿丸去联系其余的高层和准高层。鹿丸见火影心意已定也不能再进谏什么，加上情况紧急只好挂了内线去安排会议。

卡卡西挂了电话以后目光落在大和的第二份卷轴上，他心中一动，将卷轴拿过来伸手覆盖住最后一段，结了几个印使用出一个冷僻的消除忍术，当他的手移开的时候，最后一段大和说木叶有大蛇丸暗桩的内容就被消除得干干净净，半点痕迹也没留下。

卡卡西站起身，将等会儿需要用的资料归置在一起，抽出笔在空白的文件纸上写下等会儿需要讨论的内容和解决的问题。等他大概写完了会议大纲，抬头看了一眼时钟，距离他和鹿丸通电话已经过去了十分钟，再有最多十分钟所有与会人员都会就位——除了春野樱。

他坐进扶手椅转了半圈，疲惫地背对火影办公室的门闭上眼睛。

至今他也不知道樱当初和大蛇丸的往来究竟真的是出于她自称的肤浅报复还是中了大蛇丸的某种暗示性忍术。不过看她这段时间并没有离奇错乱的行为方式，要么是她的心意仍未改变，要么是大蛇丸的“忍术”效果还在持续作用。

卡卡西绝对不能让樱再作出错误的选择，而要杜绝这种可能，就要将她排斥在所有与大蛇丸相关的机密之外，更不能让她离开木叶范围。他可以接受一切尘埃落定以后自导自演一个错怪乃至打压医疗部新星的形象，他宁愿身败名裂的是自己，反正他不在乎自己的余生过得怎么样。

在外人看来不再信任自己学生的火影，正在用尽一切无比长远的考量殚精竭虑、不顾原则地保护她。

*  
“以上是这次大和送过来的紧急情报。”卡卡西对在座的各位高层说道。桌子旁边的木叶顶梁柱们都眉头紧皱，看着手上的情报复印件。虽然前次高层会议上卡卡西已经提起过大蛇丸基地的可能性异动，但毕竟给没有真出什么事情，加上火影当时的口气也很轻描淡写，所有人都没有太放在心上。这次虽然情报中仍然没有决定性证据，但几个嗅觉敏锐的人不约而同地生出这些死伤必定与大蛇丸有关的直感。

“现在应当立刻派增援去控制大蛇丸的行动，暂时彻底查封他的基地。”元老中的一员开口道。

卡卡西点点头，补充说：“除此以外，还需要一支兼具医疗与战斗能力的队伍前往受创村庄考察情况。”

听他这么说，坐在情报部首席的井野举手开口道：“照火影的要求，这支队伍应当由樱来带队最合适吧。”说完她将会场环顾一圈，显然对于樱没有来参加这种等级的紧急会议而不安。

井野的提议得到了大多数与会者的认可，几个老人也都微微点头。卡卡西却敲了敲手边的议程说道：“不，如果按照最坏的情况考虑，大蛇丸的最终目标就是木叶，那么木叶也必须要有相同能力的医疗力量镇守。去大蛇丸基地周边村庄的任务我已经发信联络了在外云游的纲手大人，希望她来处理。”

会议室中一下陷入了沉默。大家都感觉到微妙的违和感——这是卡卡西第一次完全不考虑会议上的主要观点，力排众议独断专行。

时任暗部部长的男忍开口说：“六代目，我并非怀疑五代目的能力，只不过让她去大蛇丸那边真的没有问题吗？要知道木叶对于大蛇丸过于宽容的处置也是五代目她——可能对昔日同伴有所恻隐的缘故。”

他这话说的直白，但在座的人可能除了漩涡鸣人都多少是这么想的。

“纲手婆婆行踪不定，这时候还不知道在什么地方云游呢。”鸣人难得皱眉严肃地看着面前的情报，“六代目，如果不能及时联系到她，是不是还是先派樱酱带队比较好？”漩涡鸣人永远对春野樱充满了绝对的信任，而且他也不想看到樱被排除在外的局面。

“这件事不必再多说了。”卡卡西难得强硬地说。他上任以来从来没有作出过错误的判断，而且纲手和樱在不同的梯队中差别也没有那么大，所以即使他们心中不解也暂时放下了这个议程，开始讨论直接前往大蛇丸基地的队伍构成。

佐助坐在鸣人的下首位置，看着卡卡西的方向，眼中晦暗的神色一闪而过。

会议结束已经是晚上七点，几位高层都带着各自的任务匆匆离开前去筹备。鸣人本来想叫佐助一起走，但佐助说自己有话要单独跟卡卡西说，他就不疑有他地先行离开了。倒是井野出去之前古怪地看了两人一眼，总觉得情形有些控制不住，不过这里不是她能够置喙的地方，再关心也没理由留下。

当所有人都离开以后，佐助伸手关上会议室的门，转身面对仍然坐在会议桌首位等着他开口的卡卡西。卡卡西收拾着桌上的材料看了一眼佐助问道：“关于刚才的会议有什么问题吗，佐助？”

“嗯。”佐助承认一句，然后说：“我希望你能让樱带医疗队去村庄考察。”

卡卡西合上会议记录的手指顿了一下，然后继续若无其事地动作，同时头也不抬地说：“我以为刚才的会议上我已经说得足够清楚了，纲手大人会去的。”

“我会陪同她一起去。”佐助平静地说。

卡卡西这才抬头看向他，眯了眯眼睛问：“你是什么意思？”

佐助毫不藏匿地说：“这次任务结束之后，樱会跟我一起去调查异空间的事，申请我已经带来了。”他说着从自己的文件夹中抽出来一份推到卡卡西面前。光滑的塑料板滑到卡卡西面前的时候第一面正好翻开，露出签名栏，上面一个熟悉的字迹写着“春野樱”几个工整的字。

卡卡西端详了那字体好一会儿，抬头看着佐助，与他相似的黑色眼球中看不出情绪。片刻后他的面罩动了动，平静的声音从那轻薄的布料后传出：

“她同意了？”

“她同意了。”

佐助不慌不忙地点头。

卡卡西的手指轻轻在那份申请上点了点，忽然压住那翻开的纸页，同时说道：“这份申请——我是不会批准的。”

佐助的眼神陡然变冷，卡卡西的却恍若未见，继续说道：“樱哪里都不能去，只能呆在木叶，呆在我的视线范围内。”

昔日学生看着他的眼神冰冷得像看着仇敌，佐助不再保持平淡的礼貌，冷冷地质问：“你究竟是出于所谓的火影考量，还是你自己见不得人的自私想法？”

卡卡西怔了一下，他看着佐助的眼睛，那只露出来的纯黑眼眸中显然燃烧着怒火和愤恨。

他知道了。

卡卡西闭了闭眼睛，感到疲惫无比——佐助大概是他最不想让其知道他和樱之间的事的那个人，却最终也没能做到。

“你不需要知道理由。”他不想再多说，因为多说无益，“总而言之，这段时间我要樱时刻在我能控制的范围内。佐助，抱歉。”

如果抱歉有用，那么世界上就不会有那么多冤冤相报了。佐助显然无法接受卡卡西毫无底线的“占有欲”，他冷哼一声，转身走出了会议室。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有想法，欢迎与我讨论~


	11. Chapter 11

“是吗，卡卡西老师不同意啊……”樱坐在宇智波大宅的走廊上，听着佐助把今天会议室中发生的事情说给她听，了解情况以后沉思起来，不知道在想什么。 

佐助将放在木制托盘上的茶水端起来一杯推到她身边，自己也端起茶杯喝了一口并不浓郁的茶汤，然后把端着茶杯的左手放在膝盖上。他侧头看向安静沉思的樱，想到卡卡西斩钉截铁所说的“我要樱时刻在我能控制的范围内”，握着茶杯的手就开始无意识地收紧。 

虽然一直避免将这个问题问出口，但佐助终于还是沉声问道：“你和卡卡西之间，究竟发生了什么事？” 

樱从自己的思考中抽回心绪，扭头看着佐助，片刻后反问：“你指什么？” 

佐助抿了抿嘴唇，盯着樱平静的绿色瞳孔说：“你的无理由长期休假，被高层会议排除在外，还有卡卡西对你的……控制，这些都是解释不通的事情。樱，你做了什么让卡卡西提防的事情吗？” 

樱垂下眼睛轻笑一声：“佐助君，你还是和以往一样敏锐。” 

“你没有回答我的问题。”既然已经问出来，佐助一定要得到一个答案。他早已不是冲动行事的人，既然已经决定要将樱保护在自己的羽翼下，那么至少要知道接下来将面对如何的外来不测。 

樱沉默了很长时间，佐助就一直等着。 

“你应该多少听说了我和卡卡西老师之间的事。”樱抬起头对着庭院中的杂草轻声说，看起来像是在自言自语，“我们做了。” 

后半句话听在佐助耳中宛如炙热的燃烧瓶爆炸，让他从心口到大脑都瞬间引燃充血。虽然已经有这样的推断，火影办公室里卡卡西也基本上默认了这件事，但当他真正从樱口中听到陈述的结果时，佐助发现自己没有想象的那样理智。 

“然后呢？”因为用尽全身力气克制，他的声音反而听起来有些过于轻柔。 

樱没有看他，仍然面对长期无人打理而杂草丛生的庭院：“他不愿意跟我公开，也不愿意跟我分手，大概就是这个样子。也有道理，毕竟老师要维护木叶的稳定嘛，”樱苦笑着说，“如果我在工作中表现得太为情所伤或者对他情感外露，他会很为难的吧。” 

樱想要传达的意思已经完完全全，毫无偏离地被佐助理解，现在他所有的猜测和怀疑都被佐证，显然是他不在木叶的这段时间卡卡西与樱有了一段关系，也如他所想，卡卡西不愿意承担责任。或者至少是短时间内不想承担责任。 

佐助从来没有将任何有关懦弱的词语往卡卡西身上套过，但现在所有的事实都指向这个断言。也许他的逃避是为了大局，但权衡取舍中，樱是被舍弃的那一个。佐助开始想到，如果当初离开村子的时候就带樱一起走，她是否可以不经历这些苦闷。 

此刻的佐助想要带樱离开木叶的想法格外坚韧起来，并非是为了一己私欲，而是真正想让她离开这个不值得停留的地方。 

也许在他心中从未真正对木叶放下成见，年幼时冰冷孤独的深夜中，他多少渴望过有一个人从黑暗中出现带他离开。这个人最终没有来到他面前，佐助是用自己的双脚走出的木叶。所以当樱身陷泥泞的时候，他愿意成为拉她出来的人。 

“我会想办法带你走的。”佐助说。他不再去想卡卡西和樱是如何开始，如何发展到不可挽回的地步，也不再想立刻让樱扭转心意，与他相伴。 

被鸣人和樱共同救赎的他，现在只想成为她的救赎者。 

樱眼底划过一丝愧疚，但她很快掩藏好所有情绪，低声对他道谢：“谢谢你，佐助君。” 

* 

一个月之期就在三天之后，樱回到医疗部上班，走到门口刷卡时却发现自己的卡片仍然显示的是非工作时间。 

管理门禁的忍者尴尬地说这种情况应当是火影办公室还没有给她的条码解禁的原因。樱的脸色很不好看，一句话都没说直接向火影楼那边走去。工作人员看着她的背影擦了擦头上的汗水。 

不得不说这这一位不仅在忍术上继承了纲手，气势上也八九不离十，刚才她愤怒的低压仿佛实质一样压在他头顶，让他下意识只能低眉俯首。 

该说不愧是新三忍吗？年轻的忍者如是想。 

樱二十分钟以后到了火影办公室门口，只简单随意地敲了三下门就不客气地推门进去。门是锁着的，但这种程度的锁对她来说算不了什么，只听到嘎吱一声爆响，整个门轴都断裂开来，被她活生生“推开”。 

办公室里不止卡卡西一个人，此刻鸣人、佐井、井野、鹿丸等人都站在卡卡西的办公桌旁边，转过头惊愕地看着破门而入的春野樱。 

“六代目。”樱未和在场的任何一个熟人打招呼，径直冲着坐在首位的男人明显强压着怒气说：“我想问火影办公室为什么还不给我销假？” 

卡卡西放下手中正在跟其他几人讨论的文件，抬眼看了一眼她的脸，先侧头对鹿丸说：“你们先出去等一下，等会儿结束了我会叫你们进来的。” 

虽然几人平时都是关系良好的同期，但现在只有火影和下属的关系，鹿丸只停顿了一秒就点点头示意几人跟他出去。鸣人和井野都相当担心，想说两句却又因为不知内情而只能三缄其口。 

不过鸣人只是认为也许樱因为长期闲置而气闷，好好跟卡卡西说清楚的话卡卡西肯定会如她所愿让她复工。井野却因为知道更多的内情明白这两人一定有一场硬碰到来。从私人的立场她当然想要成为樱的后盾，但考虑到自己当下的身份，她也只能跟鹿丸一起退出了火影办公室。 

所有人都离开以后卡卡西站起身，从办公桌后面走出来随手用一把椅子抵住了办公室的门，椅背巧妙地卡住了门把手，这样如果外面的人不像樱刚才一样暴力闯入的话就不会有人能进来了。 

做完以后他转身走到樱身边，他们现在处在办公室中央，从各个角度都无法有效窃听的位置。他低声说：“你知道我为什么不让你销假。” 

樱的嘴唇抿成一条线。 

卡卡西继续说：“在大蛇丸的事情结束之前，你不能到任何涉及木叶机密的地方去。” 

樱冷笑一声讥讽道：“六代目真是防备我，到这种程度真不知道是不是我的荣幸。” 

她的领口呼一下被拽住，卡卡西将她提起来一点，脸对着脸，鼻尖对着鼻尖，“樱，如果你从来没有做过背叛木叶的事情，我也不会这样对你。”他冷冷地说，视线慢慢从她的整张脸聚焦到她的眼睛。“你要庆幸我现在已经没有写轮眼了。” 

“如果有，你要怎么样？”樱脸色骤然一变，看上去有些悲哀，盯着他轻声问。“你要对我下幻术吗？还是要用写轮眼折磨我作为惩罚？” 

卡卡西语塞。他想的不是这些，他的意思是如果他仍然拥有带土馈赠的写轮眼，至少可以通过瞳术查看樱是否被下了暗示，虽然那将是非常痛苦的过程，但如果能一劳永逸的话他不介意强迫她一次。 

但他忘记了，瞳术对春野樱来说带来的痛苦远远不止这些。曾经被宇智波佐助的瞳术攻击过的她，心灵的创伤早就超过了已经痊愈的肉体，他这样口无遮拦地提起显然是横插一刀。卡卡西感到有些懊恼，拽着樱领口的手也松了些，正准备道歉，一只手搭住了他要松开的手。 

樱说：“卡卡西老师，你为什么这么激动？” 

卡卡西一愣。从她进来开始，他就几乎没有控制住情绪，在她提出销假的时候第一反应就是扼杀这个念头，不管用什么方法让她安安分分呆在家里，甚至连温言假意安抚一下都没有。 

他为什么这么激动？卡卡西在心中问自己。 

樱的嘴角弯起来，眼睛里的怒火也逐渐褪变成戏谑，露出一个得意的笑容，“是因为我要和佐助君走了吗？” 

卡卡西松开她的领口也让她搭着自己的手落下，退了一步面无表情地看着她。 

“老师，你不想让我跟佐助君走。”樱不再用疑问句，笃定得像陈述事实。“你怕我跟他走了以后再也不会回头了。” 

“我对你们两个的事情乐见其成。”卡卡西听到自己的声音冷静地应对，“但我现在不能确保你离开木叶的动机，为了避免你和大蛇丸接触，你近期不能离开木叶。” 

“动机？”樱漫不经心地拨了一下乱掉的头发，平静地说：“我爱佐助君，想跟他一起走，这动机还不够吗？” 

“樱，”卡卡西皱眉闭了闭眼睛，“不要胡闹。” 

“别用这种对小孩子的语气对我说话。”樱嫌恶地说，随后又变回了温和的语调，“卡卡西老师，不如承认你对我——” 

“等事情结束，”卡卡西打断了她引诱一样的话，“你想跟佐助一起离村也好，要申请与他结婚也好，所有一切都如你所愿。” 

他的话像冻结了室内的空气，樱的笑容还在脸上，渐渐被肌肉的归位扯回了空白。 

良久她说：“老师，如我所愿，你知道我所愿是什么吗？”卡卡西不语。他看着这个女孩如何跌跌撞撞追着那两个举世无双的人走来，看着她逐渐光彩夺目，她应得的是瞩目与声望，而非在爱情上的污名。 

樱转身向门边走，最后在门口停住，闷声开口：“卡卡西老师，不要把你的愿望强加在我的头上。” 

轻描淡写的一句话，却不知道扯动了哪根深痛的记忆神经，卡卡西如同胸口被重击一下，竟然没有站稳，踉跄着倒退几步。 

樱一下踢断了椅背打开门，那几人都在外面站着焦急地看着她。火影办公室的隔音不差，但门轴破坏以后结界失效，他们多少能听到点对话。井野走上一步想拉住樱的胳膊，樱轻轻扭过身避开，侧头对身后办公室里的卡卡西说：“六代目，你会后悔的。”然后不顾同伴的呼唤，扬长而去走进走廊尽头的电梯，背对所有关心她的人。 

电梯门关上以后樱坚硬的表情逐渐变成一片空茫。她慢慢蹲下身，看着锃亮的轿厢壁倒映的自己的脸。虽然早就下了决定，也早就对得到回应这件事死心，但当真正站在卡卡西面前时，她还总是存有妄想的奢望。 

算了。 

樱撑着扶手站起身，闭上眼睛等待到达底楼。 

她决不能寂静无声地离开木叶，一定要轰轰烈烈，天下皆知，最好让每一个肮脏的角落都知道春野樱对自己的老师因爱生恨，背弃故土，是个无药可救的疯子。 

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

佐助定下的计划是，他们将在前往大蛇丸基地的小队离开以后伺机离开木叶，如果可以的话最好不动干戈，但如果被追捕，他也已经做好了暴力抗捕的准备。

樱对他的计划没有异议，虽然听上去简单粗暴，不过强行离开木叶的本质就是这样，太过缜密细致的计划反而容易在行动中出现纰漏，到时候只能见机行事。

为了避免惹上任何程度的怀疑，樱没有做任何出行准备。佐助已经拿到了离村许可，随时可以凭一纸文书出村，但他向来在身外之物上不怎么重视，所以最后常去的也只有忍具一条街，补充点武器而已。

前往大蛇丸处的小队是鸣人带队，走的那天佐助和樱一起去送的他。这段时间木叶内外都不太平，自己的两个重要之人的境遇也不算太好，鸣人虽然知道调查大蛇丸的事刻不容缓，但仍然担心他们两个接下来的动向，唠唠叨叨说了一堆旁人听起来词不达意的车轱辘话，只有他唠叨对象的这两个人知道他挂念着他们。

樱笑着拍了拍他的肩膀说：“什么时候还需要你来关心我和佐助君啦，放心吧，鸣人，好好出任务。”

鸣人尤其担心地看了她一会儿，瞥了一眼佐助的表情，稍微拉着她把樱的身体转过来一些对她轻声说：“樱酱，我听到一些关于你和卡卡西老师不好的言论，当然，我是绝对不会相信的，卡卡西老师他可能为了避嫌最近对你有点……你不要怪他吧。”

樱看着鸣人澄澈的眼睛。就算他被告知这个世界除了黑白之外更多的是看不到底的混沌，也亲眼见过一些丑恶的事情，他仍然将全然的信任与爱倾注在他们身上。

“嗯，我和卡卡西老师没问题的。”樱笑眯眯地说，“任务小心，我在木叶等你回来。”

她的安抚总是对鸣人格外有用，他的表情终于放轻松了些，转身追上已经走出去一段方便他们说话的井野等人，汇合以后他又转头看向修建得气势磅礴的木叶大门，两个小小的人影停留在那里，稍微矮一些的看到他回头对他挥了挥手。

鸣人才刚刚平复下来的心绪忽然又莫名不安起来，某种直感让他想现在就回去，呆在他们身边直到一切尘埃落定。他的脚步停顿了一下，井野察觉到他慢下的身形，跳到他身边对他低声说：“快走吧，鸣人，任务要紧，我们只能尽量快去快回。”

鸣人知道她说得对，闭了闭眼睛深吸一口气，转身迅速跟上大部队，几个起落以后就消失在佐助和樱的视线中。

一直到看不到他的背影樱才慢慢把挥动的手放下来，出神地看着他们离去的方向。佐助用余光扫了她一眼，问道：“你告诉他了吗？”

樱转头看了他一眼，又继续转回前方摇了摇头轻声叹息一般地回答：“他什么都不用知道。”

佐助便不在这方面多说。他想了想对她说：“如果没有什么要处理的事情，今天晚上就可以走了。”

樱点点头：“一点，我去你那儿找你。”

佐助没想到她真的还有要做的事情，顺势问：“你要去做什么？”

樱转过身往木叶走，背对着佐助随意地挥了挥手：“没什么，断后工作而已。”

*

樱没什么好收拾的，只有一个非常轻便的腰包，其他都放在卷轴里。她今天买了菜，收拾好东西以后下楼穿上从前母亲穿的围裙，洗菜做饭，在厨房里叮叮当当，很快端着盐烧秋刀鱼和味增汁茄子出来，然后回到厨房从锅里盛上来一碗番茄味增汤，一碗米饭，最后脱掉围裙洗手坐到桌子旁边。

可坐六人的桌子现在只有她一个人，樱双手合十，平静地说了一句“我开动了”后拿起筷子吃饭。现在她做饭的本事还行，尤其这两个菜，因为着力下过功夫，比“不错”不止好一点点。

樱很不着急，细嚼慢咽慢条斯理地把一人份的饭菜吃完。春野宅非常安静，她也没有像普通人一样开个电视或者广播什么的，一时间客厅里只有她咀嚼东西和挂钟走针的声音。半个小时以后她咽下最后一口米饭，把餐具累叠起来走进厨房放进洗碗池，放水，滴洗涤剂，洗，过水，最后把碗筷勺子擦干净放进碗厨关上门。没吃完的味增汤和秋刀鱼、茄子装进三个保鲜盒里面摆到冰箱里剩菜的专属位置，整整齐齐好像明天还准备吃一样。

吃完晚饭，樱开始打扫房间。从楼下到楼上，扫地吸尘全部完成，垃圾也分门别类装好放在玄关。做完这些事后她回到客厅，抬头看挂钟——八点半。

樱转身上楼，从自己的衣柜里拿出干净的换洗衣服走进浴室开始洗澡。站在花洒下面樱闭着眼睛让水流把自己打湿，她总觉得有点冷，伸手调了水阀好几次，温暖的水流和浴室柔和的黄色灯光落在她的肩膀上，显现出将要融化般的黄油色泽。樱睁开眼睛，往自己身上涂抹沐浴露，每一个角落都洗得很干净。

半个小时过去，她披着浴巾在站在镜子前面吹头发，中间浴巾松开滑落，露出她漂亮结实的裸体。

不过是自己的身体，没什么好看的。樱盯着自己的脸，把头发吹成柔顺的状态，没有全干就关上嗡嗡作响的风筒，接下来给脸上拍了点保湿品。最后换衣服。

走出浴室，樱把换下来的脏衣服放进洗衣机里设置了定时模式，洗衣机的保险锁啪嗒一声扣上，低低地轰鸣着运作起来，洗衣脱水烘干结束以后就会自动停止。

樱没有等衣服洗完，回到卧室站在落地镜前整理好衣服，扣紧腰包，想了想回身拿起在村子里不用戴的木叶忍者护额，正准备塞进腰包，手腕一顿转了个圈，又把它放回架子上。红色的布条垂落下来，软软常常，像一声无力的叹息。

她确定自己现在一切齐备，扭头看了一眼闹钟——九点四十五。

樱走出卧室，锁好下楼。洗衣机还在工作，不过她没有理会，直接来到玄关穿了双合脚的鞋——这是一双很好的鞋，是她母亲在世的时候给她挑的，但她一直嫌弃不好看没有多穿，以至于现在还像半新的一样。穿好鞋站直身子，樱侧头看了一眼自己与父母的合影，轻笑一声，过于幸福的回忆让已经沉静不少的她再次如少女一般元气地说：“我出门了。”

她拉开门走了出去。

樱先去的是井野家的花店。井野走之前将山中花店的钥匙给了她，并且故作严肃地说：‘你别忘了去给我的花浇水，回来只要有一朵枯死了我可饶不了你。’

樱打着哈哈点头：‘知道了知道了。’

井野忽然握住她的手，樱不能不认真地看向她苍色的眼珠。‘一定要去，好吗，樱？’她盯着樱翡翠一样美丽的绿眼，连她自己也不知道为什么语声里就带上了点哀求。

樱记得自己当时是这么说的：‘我一定每天去，井野。’

骗人是世界上最不用成本的事情，尤其是不用考虑后果的话。

樱拎起水壶从后面接了水过来，正准备浇水，低头看到桌子旁边摆了一排花，都是不同的种类。第一棵花前面插着一张卡片，上面写着“第一天，来浇水的话这朵花送你”。

樱一怔，向后面看去。这排花每一朵前面都插着一张卡片，写着不同的话。樱低头一路看过去，只见最后一朵上写着“这半个月辛苦你了宽额头，我马上就要回来了，到时候一起去吃甜品吧！”

樱笑得不能自抑，她先转过身把所有的植株都浇了一下水，然后回过来把卡片都抽出来整理成一摞随手拿了根橡皮筋捆好放在收银台上。接着她把这一排中所有的花都拔出来扎成一束捧在手里，走出山中花店锁上门，走向一个人烟稀少的方向。那边是木叶专门辟出来的一块地方，用来安葬在四战中逝世的忍者和平民。

樱熟门熟路找到葬着春野夫妇的墓碑，把井野店里取来的花束摆放在墓碑前，垂眼静立了一会儿。她觉得有些话不用说，自己的父母一定是明白她的。

片刻后她抬起头，月亮已经在前方偏上，今天月光明亮，星星很少。樱伸了个懒腰，眼睛随着肌肉伸展的动作微微眯起，停顿了五秒以后缩回来，转身走出墓园。

樱很清楚自己要去哪里，绕了一会儿就到了一座灰黑色方形，不起眼的建筑前面。她没有进门走楼梯，直接沿着水管和窗檐无声无息地到了高层。她身段轻盈，攀登方面是一把好手，从前在第七班的时候还经常被表扬。

落在一个阳台上，樱看到月光下阳台玻璃门的插销是开着的。

虽然做着飞檐走壁的不法之事，面对这仿佛欢迎来者进入的门户时，一路从容的樱反而踌躇起来。她盯着那门销看了好一会儿，最终慢慢伸出手按住了把手，转动之间发出轻微的嘎吱声。她推开了阳台门。

月光照射进黑暗的房间里，樱适应了一秒后看到了坐在床边的男人。

他穿戴得很整齐，微微驼着背，双肘搭在膝盖上，小臂下垂，一副颓丧的中年男人姿势。但此刻他的眼睛在月色下像宁静的海洋，静静地凝视着她，似乎保持这个动作有一段时间了。

樱内心一种温柔的伤感涌上来，让她微笑着问道：“这么晚了，老师怎么还没睡？”仿佛她不是个不请自来打扰别人清梦的不速之客一样。

卡卡西看着她，张开嘴，长时间未说话的嗓音听起来格外低沉沙哑：“我在等你过来。”

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

樱没有立刻走进去，她保持着站在玻璃窗旁边的姿势，一手搭在窗框上，看着坐在床上的卡卡西说：“你知道我今天会来？”

“上次，你在这里的时候，”卡卡西的一只手点了点干净平整的床单，樱知道他说的上次是哪次，“我在你的右手臂和后背连接处的死角种了牵引术。”

樱无意识地摸上他所描述的位置摩挲了两下。人不会每天都看到自己浑身上下所有的皮肤，就算是忍者也一样，总有那么一些位置只有旁观者才能观察到。“我没听说过牵引术这种忍术。那是什么？”她平静地问了一个在当下没什么意义的问题。

卡卡西顺着她的意思回答道：“是以二代目的飞雷神之术作为原理重新编制结印顺序，作为追踪手段的忍术，我知道你去了墓园，去了山中花店，然后往这边过来了。这个忍术目前还没有报备。”

樱换了个姿势靠在门框上，笑着说：“难道我是第一个有幸被这个忍术实践到的人吗？”

卡卡西点头：“确实如此。”

“老师，开发出来新忍术都要第一时间上报，这个规则你是知道的吧。”樱说。

“因为这段时间忙着别的事情，一时没空写报告。你知道，判定一种忍术的性质和适用范围的程序是很繁琐的，要准备各种各样的材料。”

对话进行到这种地步，听上去是非常和平客气的日常，但发生的时间和地点都不太对。樱有心将这种日常延续下去，于是她继续问：“最近在忙什么事？”

但有点适得其反，明明是这样关系的两人，听起来像许久未见一样。

卡卡西盯着她看上去有些许走神的脸，说道：“你的事。”

樱从阳台那里走了进来，褪去月光的照耀，现在她和卡卡西一样沉浸在黑暗中。她随手拖了张椅子坐在卡卡西面前，因为床铺低矮的原因，她看着他的视线是居高临下的，说出来的话也因为这样的体位而有居高临下的感觉：“我以为关于我的事，如果可以的话你一点都不想参与。避嫌？我听很多人说过这个词。”

“你明白我的意思，樱。”卡卡西从下向上盯着她，“我不想让你做错事。”

“老师，爱上你是错误的吗？”她问道。她的脸色看起来非常认真，就像多少年前只到他腰间的小女孩，苦恼地询问为什么自己的手里剑总是缺乏力量。

卡卡西一如从前，温和而且耐心地回答：“是的，爱上我是错误的。”

这样温柔又冷酷的回答没有让樱一时间露出受伤痛苦的神情，她往后一靠，双腿交叠，睨着卡卡西，总是充满活力和阳光的脸此刻在阴影中显现出细微的讥诮：“你敢说，你对我没有任何爱情吗？”

卡卡西看着她，说话的语气比任何时候都温柔：“樱，你是我的学生，我永远都会关爱你。”

樱猛地站起身腿一跨坐在卡卡西的大腿上，手推了一下他的肩膀让他躺倒在床上，然后将脸压下来看着卡卡西的眼睛低声说：“老师会对学生做那种事吗？卡卡西老师，你在这里对我做过什么？这具身体的滋味，你还记得吗？”

卡卡西毫不挣扎地双臂展开，像被钉在十字架上自愿受难的神祗，他平静地看着樱在月色下熠熠闪光的眼睛。他一直知道樱的眼睛非常美丽，此刻那绿色就像流动的宝石，反射华光的涡流几乎要将他吸进去。

“冲动，是我们都需要反省的事。”卡卡西说。

从来都只是老师对学生的固执不开窍而头疼，此刻却好像反转了一样，樱对着这个无论如何都封闭着内心的男人无可奈何。

不过她也早就无可奈何，不作挣扎了。

“你觉得我会来，如果我没有来呢？或者我只是来告个别？”她微微歪着头问，温热的吐息落在他的脸上。

“那么你和佐助现在已经被包围了。”卡卡西的声音终于听起来变冷了些许。“当我发出信号，木叶留守的暗部将立刻包围木叶大门。告别是你的事，不会让你走是我的事。”

樱忽然低头吻住他的嘴。卡卡西的右手食指立刻动了一下，但右手抬起后落在了她的后脑勺，不是要将她推开，而是单纯地停留在那里。

他们的唇舌纠缠了许久，樱忽然松开他开始反向吸吮她口舌的唇，微微喘息着轻声问：“老师，你说过不做火影以后可以考虑跟我在一起，是真的吗？”

卡卡西现在脑子里只有她鲜艳柔嫩的唇瓣，着了魔一般，她说的任何话都会答应：“真的。”然后他仰起头去寻找她沁香的皮肤。

樱柔顺地回应了他，整个身体都贴合地俯在他身上。

月光水一样淌进来，铺了满床，两人躺在银色的漩涡中纠缠，卡卡西腰部发力把樱转过来压在身下，伸手去解她的扣子。

当两人裸裎相对的时候，他微微挺腰，进入了她最温暖的地方。

卡卡西喟叹一声，脊背的肌肉绷紧又松开。樱的面容忽然模糊起来，他眯着眼睛低头探去，喉咙中发出渴求的低声呼唤：“樱……”

樱站在床边，看着躺在床上的卡卡西脸色泛起潮红，口中低声呢喃她听不清楚的内容。

她的幻术造诣，配合卡卡西的心潮涌动，连六代目火影也能不知不觉中招。

樱弯下腰把手伸进卡卡西的上衣口袋，取出来一个尾部标着红圈的竹筒——这是木叶最高等级信号弹。她转身走到阳台上，解开信号弹对准天空，嗖的一声，鲜红的火药燃烧着飞到夜空，爆开成细长几束红色，像艳丽滴血的曼珠沙华。

红光映照在樱的脸上，平静的夜色因为这烟花而无声地躁动起来，如同即将沸腾的热水。

樱却看着这明亮的火光，自言自语道：“真美啊，卡卡西老师。”

*  
确实是非常棘手的情况。

佐助站在木叶大门内侧前方，面沉如水地看着周围将自己包围的忍者。他们都戴有不同纹样的白底红纹面具，意味着他们隶属于木叶精英忍者部队——暗部。

刚才看到天空中炸开的一朵孤零零的红色烟花的时候，他很快就警觉起来，先去了樱的家里，却发现她已经离开。佐助心中产生一种不详的预感，顺着樱从家离开一直到木叶大门的必经之路疾驰而去，快要到达时从四面八方传来纷杂的脚步声，几道身影一闪而过，落在他面前挡住去路。

“火影命令，一旦发出信号，春野樱和宇智波佐助均不得离开木叶。”

其中一个人无感情的声音平平说出这句话后，佐助反手摸上腰间的刀。他们虎视眈眈地盯着彼此的动作，哪一方都没有做先手。

佐助的手指在刀柄上一松一紧。他在考虑樱的状况。不在家里，也不在木叶大门，既然那个领头的暗部那么说，那么很有可能也没被逮捕。

‘火影命令……’

暗部的话陡然回响在他耳边，佐助的眼神瞬时落到冰点以下——难道樱在卡卡西那里。

纵使在场的忍者都是经历过无数生死搏杀的刀口舔血者也不免被这眼神惊得提上所有的防备。这一刻他们心里产生的都是同一个想法：

如果宇智波佐助要走，他们没有一个能拦住他。

不过佐助丝毫没有向木叶外围突围的打算，他脚尖扭动，磨过粗砺的砂石，转而面向内部，忽然射出数支苦无。

就像火苗舔上绷紧的绳索，对峙的僵持瞬间断开，包围佐助的暗部全部躲开后发动了进攻。

为首的暗部面具下的脸眉头紧皱。火影只说信号发出后就不允许佐助和樱离开木叶，看佐助的样子并没有突出重围的意思，但又不能不对抗他的攻击，这样下去的话最后的结果要么是暗部全军覆没，要么是宇智波失去行动能力。

但暗部的最高行动原则就是遵守命令，为首的暗部思考几秒以后就决定努力实现后者。他打了几个手势，手下的忍者们默契地形成鬼魅般的包围圈，以不同的阵型变换消耗佐助的力量。

只要他还没有毁灭木叶的觉悟，一定能被他们拖到筋疲力尽，火影应该也快赶到了。暗部队长盯着他的动作如是想。

但他等来的不是火影。

先是惊天动地的震动从身后传来，暗部队长下意识转过身，只见一条巨大的裂缝从二十米开外一直延续到自己脚下。他一跃而起，锐利的华光从地面袭来，身体素质超绝的忍者直接在半空中翻转，一只苦无从耳边擦过，同时传来纸片的声响。

起爆符！

暗部队长察觉到连锁攻击立刻结印防守，但起爆符已经在极近的距离爆炸，他没能完全躲开，落地的姿势有些许踉跄，耳内因为巨大的爆炸声而轰鸣不止。

烟雾中跳出来一个纤细敏捷的身影，直接越过包括佐助在内的所有人落在木叶大门前。众人以为她要强行闯出去，却瞠目结舌地发现她直接挥拳一拳砸向厚重的金属巨门！

沉闷如远古丧钟的声音绵延开来，沉重的声波足以让普通人胸闷气短。接下来周围响起令人牙酸的嘎吱声。忍者们只看到月光下，木叶大门扭曲起来，仿佛正在距离他们越来越远。

很快他们意识到大门不是在变远，而是在倒塌。

这个女人一拳之力，直接击垮了木叶足以抵挡千军的大门！

佐助眯着眼睛确定迟来的是春野樱，立刻单手结印使出千鸟流，在个别暗部措手不及被麻痹时趁机撕开包围圈，来到樱身边。目光落到她身上时，佐助才发现她没有远处看起来那么游刃有余，此刻她的右臂下方肋骨后面一处正在渗血，将她艳丽的红装染成深沉的暗红。

樱看了他一眼，点点头。佐助同样颔首回应。他们背后是洞开的木叶大门，随时可以离开。虽然这是最坏的结果，但他们已经没有回头路可言。

“春野樱，宇智波佐助。”暗部队长大步来到队伍最前方，沉声对这两人说：“如果你们这样离开就等于叛逃，从此包括木叶和木叶的盟友在内，对你们就只剩下不死不休的追杀。只要你们现在放弃抵抗，火影说无论如何会保住你们。”

佐助看向樱。他认定她的决定。

樱无意义地笑了一声说：“如果我是你，现在应该想想为什么火影还没有到场。”

暗部队长心中一紧，他确实在担心这件事。听她这么说，难道六代目已经遭遇不测？不过他没有说出来，仍然盯着话没说完的樱。

“回去告诉六代目，我说过会让他后悔。好好看着木叶大门吧，我会再一次踏平这门槛回来，和佐助君一起。”樱看着他们，眼神轻蔑无比。暗部们皆是心中愤怒，但没有队长的命令也只能稳住心神。

虽然行动要求是不惜一切代价阻截二人，但大门已破，他们只需要一个呼吸就能消失在面前，木叶唯一能和佐助抗衡的鸣人又不在，他们纵使有完成任务的决心恐怕也没有意义。暗部队长忖度片刻，放在身边的手悄悄地做了个按兵不动的动作。

樱瞥到了他的手势，很不在意地撇了一下嘴，甚至转身给佐助简单地治疗了一下，轻声问候了几句，然后两人纵身毫不犹豫地离开了木叶门禁。

一直到视线中再也没有他们的身影，暗部们才慢慢从紧张中松懈下来。暗部队长命令众人留守，自己转身飞奔向火影的居所。

除了对火影现况的焦急以外，他还开始无法抑制的主观推测：春野樱的话直指她和六代目的私人恩怨，难道真的如外界所言，她对六代目因爱生恨，转而投向回心转意的宇智波佐助，不惜叛逃也要让辜负她感情的火影付出代价？

暗部队长难以相信这个甚至曾经治疗过自己的医疗界新星会做出这种可笑的事情，但目前看来，这是唯一能解释一切不合理的可能。

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

他们没有离开太远的距离，佐助就先行跃到樱的前方逼停了她。樱站在还没有完全离开木叶范围的一棵巨树枝桠上，抬头疑问地看向他。 

佐助指了指她右边肋骨偏上的位置：“先处理一下。” 

樱明白了他指的是什么。她不是非常在意地抬了一下胳膊说：“不要紧，不是非常严重的伤。” 

但佐助却固执地让她一定要处理，樱想了想说：“好，那到下一个水源那里再说吧。” 

樱的妥协让佐助稍微放下心来，他循着记忆中的方向和樱一起向一处人烟稀少的水源支流前去。一路上两人谁都没有说话，安静地在高大的古木中穿梭，月光间或从稍微稀疏一点的枝桠中落下来，照在两人的脸上都是冷硬无比。 

樱的伤口在一阵一阵地抽搐，奇怪的是她并感觉不到疼痛，甚至如果佐助不提出的话她觉得自己可以就这样离开火之国的边境也没有问题，尽管她也知道如佐助所言，这样的伤口还是先处理一下比较好。 

两人停留在水源处，佐助先拾了一些干燥的树枝搭成简易的柴堆，然后结了个小小的火遁引燃了篝火。比起已经习惯于使用替代工具的后忍者们，佐助仍然对于野外的原始技能相当上手。樱从溪流那里打来水，盛在简易的杯碗两用水壶中放在篝火上加热，在水开前的这段时间里面他们就都一起默默盯着舔舐杯底的火舌。 

叛逃，是他们计划中的事，但就算是这这样，任何骤然失去了哪怕不喜欢的归处的个体都会产生不可抑制的茫然。佐助内心深处忽然冒起既然是他向樱提出了这个建议，此刻就应当起到安抚她作用的想法。于是他抬起头看向坐在对面的樱，正准备开口，就见到对方开始脱衣服。 

她红色的裙装下面是忍者必备的锁链衫，此刻右边胳膊那里已经因为外力崩裂，有的铁环卡进伤口，浸泡在血液中，随着她的动作传来不知道是否是真的铁锈味。 

佐助看着樱只侧身对着自己没有避讳地脱下染血的衣服，不过这种时候他也不会去格外注意她裸露的身体，就算那些没有被鲜血染就的皮肤确实在火光中反射着动人的色彩。无法用正常的姿势脱下锁链衫，樱只能从忍具袋中取出一个精巧的钳子试图将它直接拆下来。佐助看着她费力的动作，走过去坐在她身后低声说：“我来吧。” 

说着他不容反对地接过了樱手上的钳子，先将边缘变形的细密金属环掰直，然后一点点拆卸。 

随着他小心地将锁链衫拆开，伤口的全貌露了出来。佐助发现这不是简单的戳刺伤，也不是划开的伤口，而是像剐开的皮肤破坏，而且这个位置看上去也不是容易让敌人碰触到的地方。他皱眉将余下的铁环取出来，那边水也已经烧开，樱伸手拿下水罐等着冷却一些拿来擦拭。她扭动了一下上半身稍微遮住了伤口，就在她动作的时候，佐助看到这大面积剐伤的角落有一个像是印记的灰黑色痕迹。 

他伸手轻轻按住了樱的肩膀仔细看去，那不是错觉，确实有一条残余的纹路隐藏在血污中。 

他沉声问道：“你的伤口这里，原来是什么？” 

樱的身体僵了一下，没有看佐助的眼睛，背对着他低声回答：“没什么，一个忍术的印而已。” 

“普通的忍术需要自毁肉体来使它失效吗？”佐助冷冷地说。他现在能确定这种刁钻的角度不是外力，大概是樱自己剐开了皮肤。想到刚才樱没有及时来找他，明显是解决了卡卡西那边的事情才过来的，于是他心中很快有了一个推测：“是卡卡西给你下的控制型忍术？” 

“唔，差不多吧。”樱含混地应了一句，微微用力挣开他按在自己肩膀上的手，将热水倒在布片上擦拭伤口周围的血污。 

佐助不想再继续问为什么卡卡西能在她身体的这个部位打下烙印，也不想问是什么时候在什么情况下打上去的，他只是默默盯了那块血肉模糊的伤口看了好一会儿，最后心中一叹，继续接过樱手上的布片帮她擦拭伤口周围。 

大概处理好以后樱用掌仙术让伤口基本愈合，但因为这里曾经是强力忍术着床的地方，没有办法立刻完全痊愈，一直到最后那里还是一块鲜红的痂，让佐助看在眼中也隐隐作痛。 

为了让伤口保持良好的通风，樱只将另一只手穿进袖管中，右手臂和肩颈就这么露着。她拨弄了一会儿篝火，忽然想起什么一样，从忍具袋里取出另一个袋子，倒出两颗药丸状的圆球递到佐助面前：“佐助君，这是兵粮丸，吃一颗吧，虽然味道不好，但起码能迅速补充体力——不知道什么时候我们还要继续逃跑呢。”她语调轻松地说着，很有一点苦中作乐的感觉。 

佐助从她的掌心中随便拿了一颗兵粮丸塞进嘴里。确实非常不好吃，那种极冲的味道甚至让他这个在饮食上并不十分讲究的人都产生一种作呕感。他看向还没吃下去的樱，说道：“放心，只要在木叶之外，没有人能伤到你。” 

樱垂下眼睛笑了笑，似乎是安心，又似乎还有别的意思：“是吗？” 

“我会继续执行关于辉夜的调查任务，适当的时候木叶没有理由一定还要给你我定罪。”佐助说。 

樱挑着眉看向他：“佐助君，你是觉得反正木叶肯定舍不得轮回眼的能力，到底还是要护着你顺带我的？真是被宠爱的有恃无恐啊。” 

她的话带着完全的玩笑感，佐助也难得浅笑一下：“嗯，是这样的。” 

樱向身后的树干上一靠：“真靠得住啊，佐助君。其实从很久以前我就是这么感觉的，作为你的朋友、爱人、家人的那些人，一定是都能被你照顾得很好的吧，毕竟你其实是这样温柔体贴的人。” 

佐助心中一动，面前的春野樱与记忆中无数的身影重合起来，他的人生当中，似乎很不能将她排除在外。 

朋友，家人，爱人，你愿意来当吗？ 

佐助几乎就要脱口而出，但突变陡生，他的视线忽然晃动起来，余光中的火苗奇异地扭动着如同即将蒸发的水汽。 

佐助愣了一下，抬手揉了揉自己的眼睛，这种情况却丝毫没有缓解。他惊异地想去查看樱的状况，只见她正看着自己。 

她绿色的眼眸看起来平静从容，似乎完全能看出来他内心的不安，但却并没有安抚的意思。佐助的视线下移，看到她的手心中滚动着另一颗兵粮丸。 

“樱，你——”他的舌头有点麻痹感，连说话也很困难，但是他相信她能看出来自己眼神中的质问。 

樱把自己没有吃的兵粮丸装回忍具袋中，起身来到佐助身边跪坐下，说道：“放心，没有毒，只是致昏迷的药物而已。等会儿我走之前会把你带到安全的地方去。谢谢你带我出来，佐助君，接下来的路我会自己走。” 

“你需要我带你出来吗？”佐助勉强说道，他忽然觉得自己有点可笑，他也确实动了动嘴角，但麻痹的药物侵袭全身，他连一个自嘲的笑容都做不出来。 

“你不知道你在我的计划中有多重要。”樱轻声认真地说着。 

佐助忽然想起来那天送鸣人离开，樱站在自己身边说，鸣人什么也不用知道。她将漩涡鸣人排除在她所谓的计划之外，让他仍然是毫无污点的火影继承人，而将自己带入计划中，成全了她的每一步。 

他已经说不清楚自己和鸣人，谁更值得同情了。但无论他们两人中的哪一个都不知道樱想要做什么，恐怕只有她千防万防的卡卡西知道。 

樱慢慢伸出手，遮住他的眼睛。 

“佐助君，对不起。” 

眼睛是需要光线的器官，没有光的话再举世无双的瞳术也使用不了。佐助的眼前只有一片黑暗，温热的手掌紧紧贴住了每一丝缝隙。 

“你想让我说没关系吗？”他在黑暗中说。麻痹感越来越强，她是药理学上的天才，就算这个时候她没有蒙住自己的眼睛，恐怕也很难使用出行之有效的瞳术。 

“那佐助君对我说那些对不起的时候，想过让我说没关系吗？”樱温柔地看着他，一如这么多年她看着他的眼神。佐助在这个瞬间察觉到，女人喜欢和不喜欢一个人竟然有这么大的差别，从前的樱处处给他台阶下，现在仍然是温柔模样，但一点回寰的余地都不给他留。 

是这样了，真心诚意的对不起，从来都不执着于一个没关系，因为那时的自己和现在的她，都不想被谁原谅。 

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

卡卡西醒来的时候天光已大亮，他眯着眼睛发现阳光从窗帘中照进来毫不体贴地直接落在他的眼皮上，那种微微的热感和陷入昏睡前肉体交缠的热度有一丝相似。

想到那些迷离香艳的场景，卡卡西的眼睛从迷茫陡然清醒，他迅速坐起身，这才发现自己并不在上忍宿舍，而是在他同样不陌生的医院病房中。床位旁边的椅子上坐着一个男人，被他坐起身的动作惊到站起来走过来查看他的情况。卡卡西一眼看到他脸上的面具就知道这是自己委派去阻击佐助和樱的暗部队长。

看到他在这里，卡卡西心中涌起一种不详的预感，隐隐觉得有什么事情脱离了控制，于是沉声问道：“现在是什么状况？”

暗部队长单膝跪下回答道：“昨天夜间十二点左右，收到您的信号后所有可调度暗部全部前往木叶大门拦截，但是只有宇智波佐助到达现场，我们两方对峙时春野樱从内部发动突袭，并暗示您处在危险中，最后她破开木叶大门强行离开了。”

卡卡西揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴：许多事情果真与他的记忆脱节了，比如他完全不记得自己发过作为最后手段的信号弹。稍微整理了一下现在得到的信息，他的记忆中和樱——的时间绝对不仅仅是到十二点为止，这么说来自己被她困在幻术中，信号是她发的，至于她为什么暴露自己的行踪，目的还未知。

卡卡西兀自苦笑一声。他是最早发现樱的幻术天赋的人，却仍然对她疏于防范，以至于让她当着自己的面走脱。

暗部队长不知道卡卡西现在心中在想什么，只能试探着提议道：“六代目，现在要派人追击吗？”

卡卡西摇了摇头：“如果有佐助在，那么恐怕你们很难找到他们的行踪。你现在马上另外带一队人前往大蛇丸那里和鸣人他们汇合，告诉他们樱已经离开木叶——只说离开木叶就行。”

虽然不明白他这么强调的意思，但是暗部队长还是点头领命。

“告知状况以后你和他们分开行动，一定要紧紧盯住大蛇丸的动向，看他最近和什么人接触。”卡卡西利落地安排道。

暗部队长愣了一下，开口问道：“六代目，您这么安排，难道是怀疑春野樱会——”

火影一个冰冷的眼神扫过来，暗部队长被他强硬的威势压住说不出话。他忽然想起来这位平时看起来平易近人的六代目火影同样是暗部出身，听说当年也是集暗杀和各类冷酷手段于一身的佼佼者。看来就算岁月暂时掩盖了他的锋芒，只要被冒犯，慑人的气场还是能随时让不慎触到逆鳞的人动弹不得。

“樱是怎样的人，没人比我更加了解。每个人都会走一段时间的弯路，对木叶来说将她从弯路上拉回来才是划算的选择。”卡卡西又很快敛回了令人畏惧的冰冷气息，淡淡地说道。

暗部队长不敢再质疑，低头领命：“属下明白了！”说着他立刻起身准备前去执行卡卡西刚刚派下的任务。正当他要离开时，卡卡西叫住了他：“鹄。”

以鹄作为代号的暗部队长转身：“是。”

“我昨天交给你的任务是不惜一切代价拦截佐助和樱，没有说过因为我的安危更改内容。”火影的声音听起来很平静没什么感情，鹄听在耳中却觉得脊背发凉。不过他没有申辩，因为事实就是如此。

“忍者的要务是听从指令和完成任务，暗部更是一定要遵守规则。”卡卡西看着他说，“这是最后一次，希望你不要再犯。”

“属下明白了。”鹄知道火影的意思是不再追究，稍微松了一口气终于迅速离开病房。

鹄离开以后卡卡西已经完全没有了休息的欲望，但是樱给他下的强力幻术仍然让他的头部现在隐隐作痛。

她说爱自己，但是该下手的时候还是这么不留情面啊。

卡卡西吃力地掀开被子穿上鞋走到窗户旁边。

是否应该夸奖她，能够在儿女私情中也作出有利于自己目标的选择，是个当之无愧的忍者？

卡卡西正茫然地看着远处的影岩，忽然背后的病房门又被打开，但是显然进来的人并不处在一种好心情中，卡卡西不用转头也能听到门轴发出用力过猛的呻吟声。

“卡卡西，我需要一个解释。”充满威严的女声从他身后传来，卡卡西从玻璃中已经能看到她标志性的绿色外袍和米金色的长发。

“纲手大人。”卡卡西转身致意。

“为什么我不远万里回来听到的就是街头巷尾的人都在说我的弟子成了叛忍？”纲手对他的致意没有任何回应，仍然紧盯着他追问。但是她严厉的目光中又隐含着期盼，也许是她希望这在自己之后掌管着木叶一切的男人对她说这只是一场误会，只不过是某种任务需要，而不是真如她走过来的一路听到的，春野樱与自己的老师感情破裂后勾引了宇智波佐助，甚至诱惑对方与自己一起再次叛逃这种狼藉的声名。

“目前樱确实和佐助在没有许可的情况下离开了木叶，一切还要等追捕到他们才能下定论。”卡卡西知道这个时候没有能在纲手面前掩饰的说辞。

纲手只觉得天旋地转。忍者没有许可离村，这只不过是“叛逃”的委婉说法而已，她踉跄了一下扶住病床床尾的铁栏。卡卡西看着她瞬间苍老的姿态，胸腔沉重，继续说道：“不过纲手大人，我有一些证据推测樱是中了大蛇丸的暗示，所以您可以稍微放心一些，至少她可能不是自愿的。”

但卡卡西现在已经半点都不相信这个推断了。能让自己身陷幻术整整一夜的人，怎么可能那么长时间沉浸在大蛇丸的暗示之中。

纲手沉默片刻，忽然低声问道：“那么你和樱的事情，是不是真的？”

卡卡西语气一顿，几秒以后缓慢地点了点头，在纲手锐利的目光中接下了一切罪责：“这件事，都是我的错，我没有好好引导樱。五代目，我很抱歉。”

纲手闭上眼睛。她已过花甲之年，许多事就算站在她面前的人不说她也能看出分毫，即使是感情内敛的卡卡西也是如此。如今看来，卡卡西和樱的纠葛大概比之外界传闻中的复杂程度有过之而无不及。

*

大蛇丸见到樱的时候，她就站在自己的研究所前方，正抬头看着门扉上的一些设计。

他没有露出丝毫意外的表情，站在她的身后停住，用一种十分令人厌恶的口吻说：“听说你叛离了木叶，真没想到你会主动来找我。”

樱转过身看他。她的神情看上去很平淡凉薄，丝毫没有他设想中的那些冰冷、厌世、决绝的踪迹，使他有些失望。大蛇丸向她身边看了看，确定周围只有她一人气息时问道：“怎么，佐助君没有跟你一起来吗？”

“既然已经利用他离开了木叶，没有必要让他继续参与到我的事情中来。”樱淡淡地回答。

大蛇丸嗬嗬怪笑一声：“你还是很爱他呀，樱。”

樱无意与他在这个话题上多交流一般开口说道：“大蛇丸，我想你也应该知道，从一开始我就没有中过你的暗示，我所做的一切都是出于我自己的本心选择。”

大蛇丸挑了挑眉：“我确实这样怀疑过，但是你不说得这么明白的话我还没有确定到那个地步。毕竟暗示完全没有起作用这种事对我来说也是应当为之羞愧的。”他说着仿佛自谦的话，但阴毒的竖瞳中射出的完全是不怀好意的光彩。两人就站在如今不知道有多少木叶忍者等着突围的建筑门口，说话的内容高深莫测，氛围倒是还平和。

“你知道我今天过来的目的是什么。”樱说。

“虽然我确实有一点猜测，但是为了避免再一次出错，我希望还是先听你说。”大蛇丸说着做了一个“请”的姿势。

于是樱也不再委婉，她回视着大蛇丸打量自己的目光，一字一句清楚地说：“我要参加你的计划。”

大蛇丸的身形纹丝不动，但樱能察觉到他的气息微妙地停顿了分毫，大概是现在的这具身体还不够贴和的原因，他没办法完美地控制所有情绪变化在肉体上的表现。“你知道我的计划是什么吗？”他似乎觉得她有些大言不惭地问。

“我比任何人都知道你的计划是什么。”樱冷笑一声回答道，“你大概不知道，我手上有一支曾经专属于五代目的情报部队，纲手离开木叶以后没有把他们交给卡卡西，而是交给了我嘱咐在暗中协助火影。大蛇丸，你一直防备着明面上大和的动向，大概从来没发现身边还有一支埋藏更深的异军吧？”

大蛇丸脸上的笑意终于浅淡了一点，他慢吞吞地说：“纲手倒是比我记忆中更加谨慎。”

樱没有接他的这句话，继续说着自己拥有的讯息：“你在暗中研发的生化武器，现在应该已经到大规模实验的阶段了？前面几个村庄的个例数据根本不算什么，毕竟你的目标是木叶这么庞大的地方。”

大蛇丸审视地看了她很长时间，慢悠悠地开口问了一个无关紧要的问题：“你刚才说，你从来没有中过我的暗示，所以最开始对木叶的背叛，也是你打着心不由己的幌子，其实是报复私人恩怨吗？”

樱扭过头，但还是明白回答：“确实。那时候……我想既能激怒卡卡西，又可以用你的暗示当开脱。”说着她自嘲地笑了一声：“我白白算计这么多，卡卡西仍然对我一眼都没有多看。”

大蛇丸眼神未动，仍然一副浑然事外毫不置信的模样说道：“虽说曾经还有个人为了个女人挑起忍界大战，但要我相信你也是如此，没那么容易啊，樱。”

樱的姿态仍然轻松，不过霎时扭过来看向大蛇丸的眼神已经流露出隐忍的仇恨和不顾一切的疯狂：“卡卡西说，作为火影，他不可能跟我在一起，那么我要让他无火影可做。没有了木叶，他去做谁的火影？”她脸上露出神经质的笑容，转动眼珠继续说：“我对你的实验情况了解得不少，如果我想，早就可以上报木叶，你恐怕不会有这么长时间把自己好好藏在水底把实验推进到这种地步。大蛇丸，这难道不算我对你的恩惠吗？”

大蛇丸看了她半晌，终于愉悦地笑了几声：“有趣，木叶已经很久没有你这么有趣的人了。那么樱，你既然知道现在已经到了大规模实验的阶段，就协助我进行如何？”他一边说一边紧盯着樱的反应：“把生化弹投放到人口密集的城市进行实验——要知道，我不太敢跟手太干净的人多往来呢。”

樱轻轻呼出一口气，好像把对木叶所有的眷恋也呼干净了。她点点头说：“我知道了，就这么办吧。”

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

不妙的消息接踵而至，鹄与鸣人小队汇合以后发回来的消息说，大蛇丸的基地竟然已经是个空壳，他们强行进入调查的时候遇到了陷阱，虽然没有受到很大的损伤，也很快就捕获了大蛇丸，但是这个轻易束手就擒的家伙不知从什么时候开始就是个影分身了。 

“目前还不知道大蛇丸的具体动向，这边将继续分成两个小队进行搜索。” 

报告是以这样沉重的口吻结束的。所有读完这份报告的人都眉头紧锁，不能不去考虑最坏的打算。大蛇丸在木叶监视基地只剩下影分身说明他在很长的时间里也许另有所在，而他在另一个所在谋划什么、筹备了多久现在都是令人毛骨悚然的未知。前面那些受害的村庄特地选在木叶监视范围内恐怕也是为了混淆视听，转移视线。 

尽管如此，讨论之后纲手还是决定尽快出发去调查村庄居民的受害原因。“至少先掌握现有的第一手资料，如果后面大蛇丸发动更大规模的袭击的话可能能先研制一些抵御手段出来。”她是这么说的。 

现在的形势也只能这么做。除此以外，木叶编成了新的十三支小队一起开始搜寻大蛇丸的下落，而且本着对各大国负责的理由，卡卡西让鹿丸向各大国首府和忍村发去火影函，告知大蛇丸潜逃且手上握有杀伤性未知的生化武器的消息。做完这些事情以后卡卡西心里清楚，现在除了大蛇丸本身的威胁以外，木叶又遇上了新的危机。 

当初战后审判时，各大国的主张都是处死怙恶不悛的大蛇丸，但是因为他在四战战场上营救了获得胜利的关键人物宇智波佐助，加上木叶的话语权最大，纲手主张网开一面的说辞最终让各个领袖作出让步，同意大蛇丸在木叶的看管下可以不处以极刑。这件事几乎是在以木叶和纲手的声望做担保，可是现在大蛇丸又成了忍界动荡的不安因素，木叶一定会再次成为众国的问责对象。 

卡卡西审阅着刚刚编好的小队名单，稍微调整了几个成员以后准备等会儿让鹿丸发下去。他知道就算别国有什么不满，这个时候也会尽一切力量围剿大蛇丸，毕竟那个行动诡谲无法判断的人未必就不会对他们下手，秋后算账到底要等到秋后再说。 

火影办公室的门被敲了两下，卡卡西吸了一口气打起精神平静地说：“进来。” 

推门进来的人是奈良鹿丸，他微微侧过身说：“六代目，纲手大人过来了。” 

纲手从他后面走出来进入办公室对卡卡西说：“那么我今天下午就会带队出发，前往受损村庄检查那边的状况。” 

“明白了，路途遥远，纲手大人一路小心。”卡卡西点点头嘱咐道。 

纲手说明情况以后本打算立刻就走，但她好像想起了什么事情，转头示意鹿丸把门关上，确定几人不在窃听状态中后压低声音对卡卡西说：“卡卡西，我不明白大蛇丸是怎么在多重监视下把研究这种危险武器的事情做得这么隐秘的，难道樱手下的人也没有对你们说什么吗？” 

卡卡西疑惑地看着她：“樱手下的人？纲手大人，你指的是什么？” 

纲手苦笑一声：“你不会真觉得我因为对大蛇丸还留有的那么一点私心就能罔顾一切风险放任他在外面为所欲为吧？从很久以前，差不多是我还没有回来做火影的时候，就已经开始监视他的动向，在他身边安插了密探，虽然中间不断折损，但总保留有个别强者。他第一次回村袭击以后元气大伤，这支队伍因此趁机庞大了不少，后来成了我的直属情报队伍。樱没有对你说过这件事吗？我离开之前把这支队伍交给了她让她协助你。”她狐疑地看着卡卡西。 

卡卡西倒吸一口凉气，他平复了一下心绪回答道：“樱从来没有跟我说起过这件事。” 

纲手和静立在一旁的鹿丸都惊得说不出话来。纲手思考了一会儿急促地说：“那支队伍的深入程度超乎寻常，他们一定对于大蛇丸在做的事情知道不少，樱大概也从很早就开始知道大蛇丸的动向了。卡卡西，情形可能比我们想的更糟糕。” 

纲手现在的推断是，樱的叛逃建立在她明知大蛇丸意图对木叶不轨的前提下，那么卡卡西所说的“暗示”影响可能性就微乎其微了。虽然仍然痛心于樱的选择，但作为木叶的一员她不得不先为木叶考量。 

卡卡西却没有马上回她的话，他陷入了思考当中。鹿丸看着他十分出神的表情，觉察到了一种奇怪的感觉，显然卡卡西对于纲手突然说出的这一重磅消息有其他的见解。但是随后回过神的卡卡西并没有告诉他们他想到了什么。 

纲手离开之前给卡卡西留下了一份联络途径，她说：“这是一份旧的联络方式，现在恐怕是已经失效了，但是你可以用它们做线索设法重新和那支队伍获得联系。卡卡西，这也许会是阻止大蛇丸行动的突破口。” 

* 

她匆忙出去以后卡卡西将那份材料复印了一份，让鹿丸把复印的材料带到暗号解读班去解密，自己则在下一次会议之前的间隙中靠进椅子里闭上眼睛休息十分钟。 

卡卡西陷入了一种臆想之中。 

她拥有纲手的秘密情报队已经至少有三年的时间了，这中间她从来没有对自己提起过，在她对自己表白之前也是一样。 

难道真的是没有任何有价值的消息传来吗？ 

卡卡西不期然想到当初战后会议刚刚结束，血气方刚的樱不满地对自己说，为什么大蛇丸那样的人也能得到赦免。他那个时候还好好给她分析了利弊得失，无奈地告诉她万恶之人总是容易立地成佛。樱当时似乎只是泄愤一样说：‘他这种人什么时候斩草除根才好。’ 

卡卡西开始建立一种狂妄的猜想——樱一早就察觉到大蛇丸暗中的不轨行动，一直不动声色，却悄悄设计起她在木叶可能遭受排挤的角色，比如爱上自己的老师。直到大蛇丸因为这个原因亲自找上门来，然后樱自导自演了一场苦情大戏，如此磋磨一番以后得以接近大蛇丸。 

他睁开眼睛，从火影的椅子中站了起来，双手撑开放在办公桌上垂着头。这种毫无根据的可能性给他带来了不同种类的悲哀和恐慌。悲哀于也许她从没像她说的那样爱过自己，恐慌于她如果真的是这么计划的，那么她要做什么已经一目了然。 

卡卡西的拳头无意识握紧，黑色的半指手套发出被过度摩擦的尖锐声响。他开始回忆自己能想起来的春野樱所有在自己面前的细节，她的眼神，神态，动作……全部展现出滴水不漏的深情和毫不矛盾也一步不错的理性： 

中大蛇丸的“暗示”，盗取木叶机密，第一次获得大蛇丸的信任；激怒自己，他们发生关系，然后他的拒绝和停职命令让外界看来他们两人关系破裂；佐助归来，他们“旧情复燃”，同时她仍然对老师不依不饶，名声进一步恶化；告别时，她发射信号，故意让所有暗部看着她为了区区爱情背叛木叶。还有那些无中生有的流言蜚语，不知如何流传出去仿佛亲眼所见的绯闻，全都是她亲手导演，为这一场扭曲爱情剧情丰富细枝末节。 

所有杂乱无序的事件此刻被一条暗线拉出水面，衔接串联，看似毫无意义的举动全部在这个漫长的计划链中体现了价值。 

卡卡西慢慢重新坐下来，呼吸非常不畅。 

内线电话忽然响了起来，卡卡西脸色空白地接起电话，鹿丸急促的声音在电话那头响起：“六代目，刚刚风之国和雷之国发来质询，说在不同的地方目击到大蛇丸在和春野樱共同行动。” 

“告诉他们，春野樱已经是木叶的叛忍，希望各国一起配合追捕。”卡卡西的声音平静得不可思议，鹿丸却一下呆住了。六代目的策略一向是给樱留有退路，一旦宣称是叛忍，就算回到木叶也不可能再有立足之地。这条命令，是要为了抓回樱不择手段。 

他正想询问火影的意图，对方不容拒绝的声音再次传来：“另外，鹿丸，我会进入第十三小队参与搜索，这期间你坐镇木叶，我会传鸣人回来。” 

似乎有什么在自己完全不知道的情况下发生了剧变，鹿丸有心劝一劝火影不要轻易离开木叶，但他就是下意识判断，劝了也没用。思索良久鹿丸叹了口气只能接受火影也无处指摘的调配，领命后开始准备下面的外交辞令。 

卡卡西挂上内线电话，深深吸进一口气。手指已经不再颤抖，但胸腔深处的心脏，正在间断性地不规律悸动。 

她花费这么大的力气自毁声誉，斩断退路，去往大蛇丸身边，绝不可能是儿戏而已，甚至不可能是简单地卧底或者套取情报。他所梳理的一切都是既定，樱早已走完这条笼络所有人在其中的设计，正在走向这个大费周章的计划最可怖的结局。 

同归于尽。 

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

樱其实没想过剩下的时间还能再跟卡卡西见一面。

她和大蛇丸已经不是第一次被木叶的乃至其他各忍村的队伍包围了，每次总要经过一场混战才能走脱。不过她猜测大蛇丸大概是故意被困住的，目的就是看她怎么毫不留情地对待曾经的同伴。

她自然不用留情面，过来围捕他们的都是精锐，任何不留神都会让她身首异处。

这一次本来是两人一起前往水之国引爆樱安置在闹市区的生化武器弹以后收集死亡率样本，还没到边境就察觉到有一个包围圈在无声无息地缩小。大蛇丸和樱差不多同时注意到这点，不过毕竟不是感知系的忍者，等他们察觉到的时候已经来不及避开了。

八名忍者围堵了他们所有离开的方向。这不是最糟糕的情况，至少在人数上不是。樱正想着示意大蛇丸用两人已经习惯的方式分别作战时，八个人后面走出来第九个人。

他穿着樱已经许久未见过的作战服而不是标识第六代火影的外套，银色的头发一如既往是乱糟糟的，护额倒是规整地戴在额头上，木叶的标志一半在光下，一半在阴影中，他的脸也是一样，那条被刀痕贯穿的眼睛此刻正死死地盯着她看。

他们不过数月未见而已，但看到卡卡西，樱仍然感觉到心脏的搏动快了些许，她笃定这不是小鹿乱撞的少女心，毕竟现在的场合下一步也许就是不死不休。

“大蛇丸，春野樱。”卡卡西仍然只盯着她说，“你们两人是木叶的通缉犯，现按木叶律令将把你们羁押回木叶。”

大蛇丸的竖瞳缩了缩，饶有兴味的眼神在樱和卡卡西之间移动了一下，忽然挥出手，数条凶猛的蛇形向周围的忍者扫去，然后猛地往回一卷，将除了卡卡西以外的所有忍者扫到他这边的半圆中。

樱扭头看他，只见大蛇丸的脸上浮起一个做作的恶趣味笑容，他说：“这八个我来，你对付剩下的那一个，如何？”

樱哼了一声，率先向卡卡西那边袭去。

卡卡西眉目一凛，躲开樱下手极重的一拳，反手扔出三根角度刁钻的苦无，顺势结印正准备挥出一个迅捷的雷遁忍术，那边樱已经躲开了所有苦无，俯身冲下，竟然比他更快地来到他的近身一下握住了他的手腕往下一压，查克拉的凝聚立刻消散殆尽。

樱垂眸看了他的手一眼，抬眼微笑说：“卡卡西老师，对付我至少也要是雷切级别的忍术吧？”

卡卡西反手握住她的手腕，使巧劲将她往自己那边一带，然后抬腿踢向她的右腿后腿弯，樱被迫单膝跪地，一只胳膊也被扭在身后，完全是束手就擒的姿态。她吃力地抬起头看着卡卡西，他竟然从那眼神中看出了长者般的无奈。

居高临下的卡卡西在这一刻感受到自己仿佛才是那个被压制的人。

“不带着杀死我的觉悟，是抓不住我的。”樱的话轻柔仿佛一声叹息，如同羽毛落在地面，然而就在羽毛落地的一瞬间，樱膝盖一用力，地面瞬间裂开，抵着她的力道消失，卡卡西脱力松开手。樱反身一拳正中他的腹部。

‘樱，如果近身的话，几乎没人是你的对手哦。’多年以前，他在演习场上笑眯眯地拍了拍她的头，女孩骄傲的脸在灿烂的日头下熠熠闪光。

“别忘了，你自己教过的，不能与我近身。”她的声带也随着发力的肌肉而绷紧，卡卡西只觉得剧痛从下腹一直蔓延到全身，五脏都像被移了位置。作为忍者的本能让他迅速握住樱的手卸力，然后顺着她的力量后撤，一直滑出去十米远才勉强停下飞速开始结印。

但樱立刻接近挥拳打断他。两人最终成为了单纯的体术相抗，卡卡西再未被樱正面击中过，樱也不曾让他成功结完任何一个印。

当年就算卡卡西教她的东西不多，到底也是她的老师，彼此的了解在见招拆招中展露无遗。他看着女人专注的眼睛，心底悲哀不已。

大蛇丸那边的八位忍者都是佼佼者，但是面对那位传说中的邪忍还是不得不专注所有心神应对，丝毫没有精力再来帮卡卡西这边解围。一时两边都僵持了下来。

缠斗半晌以后，东方传来一声隐约的呼哨，卡卡西心中一动，忽然加紧攻势，几乎卸下防守去攻击樱的要害，在她措手不及的时候终于结了一个完整的印，刺耳的尖锐电流声在他的手心响起，那亮起的电光意味着他终于还是使出了樱一开始说的，至少要用出来的雷切。

“原谅我，樱。”卡卡西低声说着，樱想要后撤，却被他另一只手拽住胳膊，下腹瞬间被以无与伦比的速度到来的电光撕开。樱咳出一口血，阴封印顺势流淌出黑色的纹路，但雷切带来的麻痹效果令创造再生也无法立刻生效。

卡卡西揽住她疼痛抽搐的身体。他的手仍然浸泡在她温热的血液中，一如当年插在琳的胸膛。

“我避开了你所有的脏器。”卡卡西在她耳边轻声哑着嗓子说，“你只会暂时失去行动能力。樱，跟我回木叶去，我会保护好你。”他放下了一切身份地位，语气中只剩哀婉的请求。

樱的下巴搁在他的肩膀，看着天空的绿色眼眸有一瞬间的茫然。他的手洞穿了她的身体，她却竟然感受到两人如此接近，世界只剩下他们两人，飞鸟在头顶略过，血液滴答滴答落在地面上，温和如同沙漏在倒数。

遥远的地平线上有身影在飞速赶来，增援的队伍到了。

樱闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时已经没了半点温软犹豫。她忽然按住卡卡西的肩膀，毫不顾忌地向后撤。卡卡西惊慌地想要阻止，樱却连伤口沿着边缘裂开增大也不在意，一口气拔出了他的手掌，喘着气踉跄到一旁。她的血液在半空中抛洒，逶迤成鲜红的路，路的尽头是他染血的手。

卡卡西还想上前，眼前忽然闪动，大蛇丸从那边的缠斗中脱离出来落在樱和他中间。看到樱的伤势，他竟然看起来很满意，笑着对卡卡西说：“你还真是不留情面呢，对爱慕着自己的可爱学生也是一样。”

那边的八个忍者都已经失去了行动能力，援军还有一段距离，卡卡西盯着大蛇丸的动作，手上再次开始凝聚查克拉。

樱伸手搭在大蛇丸的肩膀上，创造再生在迅速修复她的伤口。她转动眼珠，喘了一口气说道：“卡卡西老师，机会是有限的。”

卡卡西愣住了，他还想再说什么，眼前的两人忽然嘭一声在烟雾中消失。他目眦欲裂，冲上去检查，片刻后沉着脸一拳狠狠地砸在地面上。

逆通灵。

援军这才到了他背后。看到惨烈的现场和不知道是否是染上了自己鲜血的火影，援军中的医疗忍者立刻分出来进行治疗。他们似乎并不完全是为支援而来，不顾火影此时阴沉的脸色迅速将一份卷轴递到他面前。

“六代目，暗号解读班的紧急联络，已经重新和纲手大人的秘密情报部队重新取得联系！”

*

樱进入大蛇丸的研究室时，腹部的伤口已经完全愈合了。大蛇丸上上下下瞟了她几眼，丝毫没有关心的意思，只转手将一份数据递给她。樱接过来垂眼看去，是这次水之国城市死亡情况。

总数六千七百八十一人。樱不奇怪这个数字，大蛇丸想要多大的数字，她就能给他多大的数字。连同那些扭曲的尸体和盛大的血腥狂宴，她都能展现在他面前。

“你设置‘弹头’的地方很不错。”大蛇丸阴恻恻地笑着，“这么看来，这种大小的弹头覆盖的百分百死亡范围已经有一个城镇那么大了。”

“嗯。”樱毫不在意地将那份沉重的名单放到桌子上，抬眼看着面前巨大的电子屏幕，上面有一个红点正在一闪一闪，旁边标注着这个地方的名字——木叶。

“下一步就是这里了吧。”樱说。

“没错。”大蛇丸的笑容不断增大，樱余光看到他的嘴角就要像传说中的鬼怪一样裂开。忽然那阴毒的眼珠也转动过来，侧目盯着她。

“樱，”大蛇丸阴柔地如同蛇信的声音说，“你高兴吗？木叶就要毁在你我手中了。”

樱重新去看木叶地图，眼神冷淡无波：“说不上高兴不高兴，达成目标，仅此而已。”

大蛇丸仍然看着她纹丝不动的脸，歪着头问：“你真的能为报复卡卡西做到这种地步？”

樱冷笑一声斜眼觑着他反问：“如今间接死在我手上的人有两万一千零八，你觉得我还有做不到的吗？”说着她转身走出了研究室。大蛇丸看着她的背影消失在门口，伸手重新拿起死亡数据，陶醉地看着那漂亮的数字。

忽然，他的视线隐隐约约模糊了一下，纸上的数字变得无法识别。大蛇丸蛇一样眨了一下眼睛，视线又完全恢复正常。他笑了一声把数据小心地合上放进文件柜里面，愉悦地想着在那一天到来之前他也得适当休息一下这具肉体凡胎。

研究室外，樱压抑着不规律的喘息，良久才慢慢抬起头。

黑色的纹路已全盛的状态遍布在她的脸上，颜色之深说明她在调度所有可以使用的查克拉。

樱闭了闭眼睛。

毕竟是为大蛇丸设下的最强幻术，不全力以赴可不行。

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

这是卡卡西不眠不休赶路的第三天。第十三小队的所有人都被他甩下了，就算是忍者也跟不上他这样强度的无休急行军。 

但卡卡西的头脑很清醒，刻在脑子里的路线图一刻也不曾消失地在眼前闪动。他觉得自己还不够快，无法在下一个呼吸到达那个仿佛远在天边的地方。 

原本他以为自己至少还有时间，但三天前暗号班送来的密报给了他当头一棒，告诉他现在他的时间流逝得比退潮的海水更快。 

“大蛇丸的新基地建在火之国与风之国交界的沙漠中，具体为芳洲绿洲正东一百六十里处，乌尔间歇河边。其地下有巨大规模的弹道装置，第一次与木叶（春野樱）联系时推测是将来武器攻势的一部分，他们请求木叶派人摧毁，当时的联络人春野樱未予采纳，只要求继续监视。最新得到的消息，弹道已激活，其轨道方向是木叶。” 

卡卡西已经完全明白为什么樱不让木叶知道弹道和生化武器的存在，她在等着大蛇丸有朝一日被自己的武器毁灭。 

但他现在丝毫看不到樱对她自己的绸缪。她要怎么离开，怎么存活，没有任何打算迹象，就像她准备同样在那个弹基地呆到那里化为废墟一样。 

他木然地越过一条溪流，尖锐地棱石划破了他的脚踝，卡卡西恍若未觉。飞奔中他恍惚间像是回到了樱孤身一人去刺杀佐助的那一天，他也是去追上去阻止她孤注一掷不要命的选择。但此刻他的恐慌已经远远超过了那个时候，一个可怕的念头不可抑制地从内心升起： 

他要失去她了。 

这是樱第一次来到中控室，这间房间并不在基地的中央，而在一个非常不起眼的角落，如果没有熟知的人带路的话恐怕只有把整个地基挖出来才能找到。空荡荡的金属房间中央是巨大的屏幕，上面显示整个弹道的运行状况。上面大多是一片绿色的正常指标，樱一眼就看到开端处的红色部分。她眯着眼睛看过去，只见弹舱旁边写着一行小字：弹头已装填；数量：最大。 

大蛇丸坐在控制台前面，一边操控着所有数据运行，一边盯着弹道指标变化值。他的脸上挂着奇异的微笑，看着弹道的表情竟然像慈爱的父母一般，连带着他接下来说的话也带有诡异的骄傲：“这孩子一旦落地，波及范围别说一个木叶了，半个火之国都会受影响。” 

樱抱胸站在他身后眯着眼睛说：“不会波及到我们这里吧？”虽然这么问，但她看起来并不十分担心。 

“这里是沙漠中心，恐怕整个风之国都爆炸也不会波及到。”大蛇丸漫不经心地回答。 

樱看着他专注的背影，忽然问道：“大蛇丸，其实我有个问题想问你。” 

大蛇丸没有停下手头的工作，但他的头以诡异的姿势旋转了近一百五十度看着樱：“什么？”他的手指还在操作台上噼噼啪啪。 

樱却一点也不怵，她靠着工作台歪了歪头问：“那时候你说你要看佐助君能给忍界带来什么变化，因此会做这个时代的旁观者，是什么让你又决定搅混一池清水？” 

大蛇丸笑起来，和一直以来一样嘶哑难听，甚至因为过度扭头的姿势，一截红色的舌头露出来，可怕极了。他边怪笑边说：“樱，佐助还能算是风吗？他顶多是个旧时代的半神，勉强在这个时代被捧起来，然后被俗世驱使。太可惜了，佐助君这样的人也变成了如此无趣的存在。”他好像是真的非常遗憾地摇摇头，终于扭回了看起来快要变形的脖子。 

“至于我为什么要这么做，只不过是兴趣而已。走上神坛的木叶如果消失，新秩序的维持者不在了以后，这个世道将如何发展下去，我还是很好奇啊。”他说着抹灭一个国家的话，轻松到如同在放满草履虫的培养皿中滴进强酸。 

他身后的樱沉默不说话，大蛇丸沉浸在狂热的兴奋中，他已经将弹道做了最后调整，按下发射键以后在跳出来的密码框里面输入了长达五十位的密码。 

嘀——嘀——尖锐的鸣笛如同死神的镰刀尖在地面上划过，巨大的电子屏幕上开始显示进度，红色的进度条在以每秒百分之零点五的速度推进。 

“还有三分钟，弹道就会用巨大的推动力把所有弹头推出，最终目的地是——木叶。”大蛇丸靠在椅背上，欣慰地看着那可怖的东西，“说起来木叶的人口是——” 

啪嗒——！他背后忽然传来一声清脆的响指，大蛇丸只觉得大脑一阵剧痛，像是有什么东西撕开来，早已经不再流淌着热血的身体竟然从灵魂深处漫上来一股冰狱般的凉意。他的手脚都抽搐起来，再睁开眼睛，红色的进度条显示百分之十一。 

他的眼珠瞪得很大，几乎要从眼眶中滚落出来，莫名其妙的陌生感侵袭了他的全身。大蛇丸像没有了润滑的机器人，一节一节抬头，看向自己刚才为之无比快乐的弹道图。 

弹头填充，弹道发动倒计时，弹道方向——垂直向上。 

垂直向上，最终结果是垂直下落。 

“弹道已经锁死了，你不用再试图调整。”淡淡的女声从他身后传来，大蛇丸面无表情地扭过头，樱还保持着打响指的动作，随意地靠在那儿，看上去有些疲惫。“系统我入侵过，撤销也是不可能的。另外，大蛇丸，这个房间也被锁定，你我都出不去，还有你的备用身体、接应手下、其他的弹头，我已经全部销毁，不必想了。” 

“是什么，”大蛇丸轻柔地问，“你对我做了什么？” 

“幻术。”樱轻描淡写地说，“从我来找你的那天，你看到我的眼睛的那一刻起，就开始生效了。” 

大蛇丸竟然没有歇斯底里，他认真地看着樱摇了摇头：“你不可能拥有足以影响我的瞳术。” 

“不是瞳术，”和对方一样还有两分钟寿命的樱耐心地说，“其实为了让你成功中这个幻术这整个基地都是一个阵法，从两年前你设置基地的时候我也同时命人开始准备，直到我过来发动。” 

大蛇丸盯着她，过了十秒以后笑起来。一向只有阴损与诡谲笑容的他这次发出的笑声竟可以算得上畅快爽朗。樱看着他的表现，丝毫不惊慌，平静地继续说：“我与你一起进行大规模实验的场景都是假的，数据也是。大蛇丸，你最后的实验中无人伤亡。” 

说到无人伤亡时，她的背稍微挺直了一些，在心中默念了纲手的名字。 

师父，我未负你名。 

大蛇丸仍然在哈哈大笑，一边说：“为了这么彻底地杀死我，你筹备了很长时间吧。” 

“三年而已。除了最后的幻术，前面的一切也都是假的，包括你所听到的传闻和我对木叶的背叛。只有我众叛亲离，才能让你放下防备。大蛇丸，说起来与你同归于尽，我也不算亏。”到这一刻，樱也微笑起来。 

大蛇丸敛起笑容，挑眉看她：“不，你对卡卡西是真的。” 

樱毫不回避地点头：“嗯。” 

“不过你选择让他蒙在鼓里，被迫对你的死亡袖手旁观。樱，你是真的爱他，还是真的恨他？”大蛇丸脸上再次出现了纯粹的好奇。 

樱笑得眉眼弯弯，不客气地说：“你这种冷血的人渣说给你听你也不会懂的。” 

大蛇丸甚至没有从椅子里坐起来，也不试图拼死一搏，他坐在椅子里，双手交叉放在交叠的膝盖上，眼睛微眯，露出心满意足的神色。 

“死在你的三年谋划里，我觉得可以接受。” 

“一起下地狱吧，人渣。” 

* 

卡卡西这个时候终于发现超负荷运转让大脑开始不正常思考了。他迷糊地想着只要再见到樱一面，他就马上答应他的一切要求，恋爱就恋爱，结婚就结婚。她往后无法在木叶担任要职也没关系，他可以把她养的很好。或者他们一起走，去一个没有人知道六代目火影和新三忍春野樱的地方，过一切她想过的日子。 

都可以……都可以…… 

卡卡西忽然晃晃悠悠站立不稳，他以为自己又脱力了，正准备摸出来一颗兵粮丸，却发现不是他，而是大地在颤抖，就像远古巨灵将要破土而出。他抬头看去，随着尖啸的裂空声，一颗苍白的火焰球体慢慢升起，但他知道这是距离原因，实际上它大概升得更快。火球在不断向高空爬升，但越来越小，越来越慢，到了最高点停滞了片刻，然后开始回落了，向正下方加速下落，带着长长的焰尾，如同一颗耀眼的白昼流星。 

那下面是乌尔间歇河，大蛇丸的基地。 

卡卡西张开嘴动了几下，他可能嘶吼了，也可能只是无声地默念，因为他耳中只有足以令他失聪的浩劫爆炸声，其他什么都听不见。 

樱。 

卡卡西醒来的时候天在下雨。他躺在山洞里，周围是沉默的第十三小队，见到火影醒来，小队成员都围了上来。 

他挣扎着坐起来，眯着眼睛就着山洞里的火光能看到他们的嘴巴在一开一合，但他什么也听不到。昏迷前的爆炸大概损伤了他的听力，至于会不会恢复，这不好说。于是卡卡西挥手制止了他们的无用功，用木叶的暗语做手势交流。 

十三小队发现火影听不见声音都焦急起来，但卡卡西看上去很平静，只是打了几遍手势让他们报告情况。 

成员们面面相觑，最后一个男忍走了出来，开始对卡卡西“报告”。 

乌尔间歇河旁的基地完全被炸毁，范围几乎波及到砂隐边境。现在那里弥漫着毒性不明的毒瘴，数公里都无法靠近，只能等毒瘴散开才能检查。目前为止没有人从毒瘴里走出来。 

男忍犹豫了一会儿加上最后一句话。 

卡卡西点点头，尝试了一下发现自己站不起来，大概是透支后遗症，于是交代几句以后继续躺下。 

他立刻就睡着了，没有做梦，他的大脑过于疲劳，累到做梦的力气也没有。 

十三小队在这里驻扎的第七天，毒瘴基本散开，纲手也送来了研制的针对大蛇丸生化武器的缓解药剂，于是卡卡西带着几个人去中心检索。 

才刚刚到毒瘴边缘，暗号解读班的忍者再次赶到，说秘密情报队交上来一封春野樱早先交给他们托付在这个时候给火影的密函。卡卡西接过来没有马上看，而是继续向弹道废墟走。 

这个武器的威力巨大到不可比拟，正中心几乎炸成陨石坠落般的深坑，隐约可以看到已经深入到地下水也被打通的程度。 

整个基地废墟都没有看到尸体，大蛇丸相当谨慎，这个弹道系统自始至终只有他一个人管理运行，后面又加上了一个得到他信任的樱。卡卡西默默走在前面，终于在核心的核心看到一点残骸。 

半个焦黑的头颅，上面粘连着长长的可能原来是头发的组织，显然是大蛇丸的。旁边有半条手臂，纤细的碳化骨骼显然属于一位女性。 

卡卡西站在那截手臂旁边看了许久，终于无法再看下去。他的手碰到口袋，发出哗啦的声音，终于想起来还拿着樱的信。 

他为什么不立刻读呢，现在还有什么需要瞻前顾后的事情吗？卡卡西伸手，从薄薄的信封中取出单薄的两张纸，第一张纸上写的是—— 

六代目： 

首先，木叶上忍春野樱向您自首。五代目火影纲手将一支秘密情报部队交给我以后，我隐而未报，作为自己的力量私自调度了三年，期间收获了大量大蛇丸从未痛改前非的罪证，这之后将全部移交给您，可妥善使用。 

其次，此次我的行动是完全的独断专行，没有向任何人报备和申请，这是隶属于木叶的忍者大忌，我无从狡辩。但我对于宽容了大蛇丸的木叶和整个忍界持怀疑态度，所以仍然坚持只有将他完全毁灭才是正确，如果世道做不到，那么由我来做。 

大蛇丸苟延残喘的方式多种多样，只有将他所有的狡兔之窟全部封死才能达成目标。这三年间，我命令五代目的情报部队逐渐将大蛇丸的残余势力拔除，这段时间我最终确定，他再无退路可言。不过大蛇丸是一个多疑近妖的存在，如果我不跟他一起走向终焉恐怕还是会节外生枝，所以我将在最后呆在他身边确保他死亡，同时保证他手上惊世骇俗的武器一起消亡。 

定罪也好，论功也好，我自认都没有资格，木叶需要的话，可以以任何方式对我论处。最后，如果可以，请将我埋在木叶平民墓园，我的父母身边。 

木叶上忍 春野樱 

冷静的口吻，出自木叶这一代最优秀的忍者之一。寥寥数语，她把这一条荆棘满途的路说的如此云淡风轻，仿佛走到最后尸骨无存也甘之如饴。 

卡卡西的脸硬得像大理石雕刻出来的一般，他不知道自己是怎么一句句读下来，看着她笃定自己不可生还还义无反顾。她甚至不想去忍者陵园，不想被刻在慰灵碑上供人景仰。一直到最后一句话才隐约透露出这个殚精竭虑的年轻女人真的累了。 

他紧紧捏着这张纸，几乎要直接捏碎，却又小心翼翼地把它放到下一张纸下面，另一封信的内容落入他的眼帘—— 

卡卡西老师： 

我爱你，请允许我最后一次这样说。 

他的胸口尖锐地疼痛起来。

我绝不认同爱上你是错误，就算作为当事人的你这样认为我也绝不认同。 

你曾鼓励鸣人说世界上没有坚持到底还做不到的事情，虽然不是对我说的，但我还是一直奉为真理。 

但从那一天起，我开始怀疑我对你的爱即使坚持到底也仍然是镜花水月，遥不可及。我承认那些被夸赞到我自己都相信我拥有的所谓勇敢坚强在你面前不堪一击，对于你的拒绝承认，我选择走一步下下棋——不过这是对木叶来说的上上棋也说不定。 

我从来不相信你不曾爱过我，说来惭愧，但到底我也是一个女性，我能感觉到你对我的感情早就不是你一力宣扬的老师对学生。虽然理解，但我仍然为此感到愤怒，一直教育我们要勇敢面对的您，做了这么长时间的逃兵。 

我成全了别人这么多次，这是我对自己最后的成全。多年以后，当别人或称赞我舍身大义，或嘲笑我途径极端的时候，卡卡西老师，你要记住这是我罪恶自私的、对你一人的惩罚。比起死亡，我更为惧怕的是风过无痕。 

现在，你还逃的掉吗？ 

你的学生 樱 

空间就像消失了，卡卡西似乎被关进一个立方体中，没有天空，没有大地，只有他手上的这封信，用熟悉的清亮嗓音将她最柔软多情、也最坚硬无情的灵魂读给他听。 

她说那一天她终于放弃了得到回应，卡卡西盯着那行字，强行将樱带回上忍宿舍的那一天被从脑海中抽出重播。他莫名明白，就是在那个唯一属于他们两人的火热夜晚，他推翻了她最后的一次回头的可能。樱那时候在想什么呢？是否因为他在那样意乱情迷的情况下都给出了残忍的拒绝，所以放下了一切柔软的心性，开始谋划后面这一切极尽周密与残酷的密谋。 

如果他哪怕欺骗她一次，她是不是会跟自己商量，会把大蛇丸的事说给他听，至少不会给自己设下有去无回的死局？ 

卡卡西蹲下来，他的手在颤抖，只不过因为背对别人，他们都看不见。他的眼球胀痛不已，但他也不去揉，揉了也没用，痛是因为里面鼓胀着为这个女人流不出也耗不尽的腥咸血泪。 

他想伸手去摸一摸她的残肢，但正如她从深渊向他伸出手时他无情的拒绝，此刻也没有任何回应给他。 

春野樱给了旗木卡卡西很多次机会，他自以为是的理智成熟，不动如山并没有让她的爱减少分毫，反而让她终于放下痴心妄念，笃定地走上了不归路。 

当所有人都断言她背恩负义的时候，卡卡西不信，当所有人仿佛幡然醒悟，恸泣她舍身为大义的时候，卡卡西亦不信了。春野樱这个人，用最惨烈的方式把自己铭刻在他心上，让他永远不能忘，不敢忘，从此步履维艰，画地为牢。 

卡卡西抬起头，看着与焦土完全不同的干净的天空，闭上眼睛不再看脚下只剩残渣的尸体。蜂鸣声忽高忽低地振动鼓膜，一切人世的幻响都如同潮水般退去，万般空寂中他最后听到的是半空中传来的，她虚幻嚣张的笑语： 

老师，我能听见你的灵魂说爱我。 

［正文完］

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 我原本以为这篇文一定会有很长的后记，但我最终决定就这么结束，别多说了。感谢追文的看官们吧，一起走到了这么不美好的结局，谢谢你们<(_ _)>
> 
> YBC 2020.07.04 5：04a.m.


	19. 外篇 回响

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谨以此番外，赠送给阿船。

外面的一切事情都尘埃落定以后，卡卡西带着汇合的十三支小队一起回到了木叶。走进木叶大门的那天距离春野樱和宇智波佐助叛逃一共过去了六十三天。

对外木叶立刻声明捣毁了大蛇丸原本将为祸忍界的计划，先发制人压下一切问责木叶的声音。小国和友邦纷纷赞扬木叶能够韬光养晦，一举将大蛇丸连根拔起，不顾私情，真不愧是战后的秩序维持者。

但只有少数几个人知道，其实这件事与木叶无关，完全只是名为春野樱的女人一人筹谋的孤勇。

不过为了种种光明磊落的说辞，春野樱被塑造成了背负着木叶使命，忍辱负重千难万险到了大蛇丸身边，然后作为木叶最后的希望与大蛇丸同归于尽的英雄。那些流言蜚语如同礁石上的沙粒，被潮水冲刷以后一带而尽。连带着宇智波佐助也是参与计划，协助她获得大蛇丸全然信任的人，什么叛逃都被轻轻放过，再未提起。

卡卡西做这些事的时候很平静。他将带回来的樱仅剩的一只手臂葬入春野夫妇墓旁边。因为墓碑都是按同样的距离设置的，春野夫妇的墓碑和旁边其他平民的距离不剩多少，所以樱的墓十分逼仄，只有小小的一个。

木叶大众得知春野樱生前自己要求葬在平民墓园父母身边而不是英雄墓园，都十分感念，仍然常常自发前来祭拜，连带着樱父母的墓碑也一直被以恭敬之心打扫得十分干净。

卡卡西有时候路过这里，想着果然天不遂人愿的事情十有八九，樱本来想回归清净地，却还是背道而驰了。

卡卡西回来以后没多久佐助也回来了。樱牺牲的消息已经传遍了整个忍界大地，他就算流浪在外想必也早就知道，但还是在一个早晨到火影办公室见了卡卡西。

佐助进来的时候鹿丸也在场，他本来有点担心这两个男人会不会做出来什么过激的事情，但是他们竟然什么都没说，佐助看了卡卡西一会儿就一言不发地出去了。

贤值封顶的奈良鹿丸一时间也对这样诡异的场景无所适从，不知道发生了什么，一直等到佐助已经走远才试探性问道：“六代目，他是什么意思？”

卡卡西低下头继续处理手上的公文：“觉得没什么好问的了吧。”看到自己已经随同一起死去的眼神，知道樱真的没有留余地给任何人，所以不必再问了。

不久以后，火影助理办公室收到两份结婚申请，女方是同一人，男方分别是六代目火影旗木卡卡西和宇智波末裔宇智波佐助。鹿丸对着这两份轻薄的纸张，觉得好笑又有些悲哀，但是无论如何他都不知道有什么合适的解决方法，只好把它们封在文件袋里带着去找了留居在木叶的纲手。

听完了鹿丸的询问，这位仍然风华美丽的女人冷笑一声说：“怎么，难道我的徒弟死了还要陪他们玩这种无聊的结婚游戏吗？一个都不许。”

纲手是唯一一个活着的、还有资格为春野樱做主的人，再加上她本身的性格原因，鹿丸当然不敢不听她的命令。从纲手的宅邸出来的时候，他回头看了一眼大门简朴的门框，不知为什么心中竟有些许畅快。他跟春野樱是熟人，算不上关系非常好的那一种，对她多舛的感情命运似乎没有什么品评的资格。

可能是因为井野总是与他用怜惜的口吻说起樱的事情，所以他也被影响了也说不定。

驳回书被放在卡卡西的桌子上的时候他看上去一点都不惊讶，甚至还十分从容地微笑了一下——微笑是鹿丸猜测的，他看到六代目的面罩变化了一点点小小的弧度。

“知道了。麻烦你了，鹿丸。”卡卡西只简单地说了这么一句就将结婚申请放进抽屉中不再说起这件事。

佐助拿到驳回书以后没多久就离开了木叶继续他的任务，纲手也没在木叶停留太长的时间，一切局势稳定下来以后也继续云游去了。鹿丸以为这些人大概放弃了心中一点幼稚的执念，却不知道纲手走之前要求不能推平春野家的房产，佐助是带着他的结婚申请走的，而卡卡西的那封结婚申请，被盖上了“火影特批”的印戳，一式两份分别放进了他和春野樱的忍者档案中。

火影就是有这点好处，假公济私起来方便的很。

春野宅就算纲手没有说卡卡西也不会让自己在位期间看着它被推平，想必下一任鸣人也是。

刚刚回到木叶的那一天，纲手看到卡卡西以后脸上满腔的怒意与悲哀竟然都平息了下来，挥挥手说接下来的事情她会先帮忙处理，让体力透支的卡卡西先回去休息。卡卡西也没有推辞，向这位年老之时又白发人送黑发人的女人鞠了一躬，什么也没说就离开了火影办公室。

他在一路上已经休息够了，这会儿没有回上忍宿舍，而是直接到了春野宅。站在门口时他直接去旋动门把手，门果然之时关上了但没上锁，养护得还不错的门轴无声无息地转开，卡卡西低声说了句打扰了进入房子。

房子里面很干净，积的灰尘平均得薄薄一层，说明主人离开前曾好好打扫一番，不至于在某些角落留下比别处更厚实的污垢。玄关旁边放着几个分类整齐的垃圾袋，看来是走的那天还不到垃圾回收的时候，仿佛还在等着下一次垃圾回收日再一起扔掉。

他顺着玄关走进厨房，锅碗瓢盆都整整齐齐地放在该放的位置，碗碟码成一摞放在碗橱里，水池也很干净，没有任何厨余残留。

卡卡西看了一圈，伸手打开了冰箱。

因为一直通着电，冰箱还在正常运作，里面的东西不多也不少，不乏用保鲜盒装着的食物，就像独居的主人足够节俭，准备回来热热再吃一样。他把两个保鲜盒拿出来揭开盖子，一个里面还有一条中等大小的秋刀鱼，另一个盒子里面盛着半盒烧茄子。

卡卡西微笑了一下，端着两个保鲜盒关上冰箱门转身到了烹调处，开火，洗锅，淘米。半个小时以后，他将一碗米饭和热过的秋刀鱼以及茄子端上桌，拿起筷子吃了起来。

冷藏了两个月的菜已经完全失去了味道，让人分辨不出它们刚出锅时的美味，甚至稍许变质，让卡卡西想起他十九岁那一年，出一个潜伏任务，在炎热的雨林中呆了三个月，因为湿热的天气，干粮都受潮发霉，又不能暴露行踪捕猎，他就靠吃那些变质的肉干度过了剩下的半个月。

他吃的很慢，不是因为实在难以下咽，而是每一口他都细嚼慢咽，嚼在口中有一股苦涩的灰尘味儿。

樱一个人在家的时候，给自己做的最后一顿饭，她就是这样一个人在厨房中忙碌，然后端出来在这张桌子旁边细细吃下去，然后从容地收拾好残局才出门的吧。

卡卡西出现了某种奇怪的臆想，他的余光中好像坐着一个安静的女人，低垂眉眼，一口一口郑重而缓慢地吃着这些以前并不被她偏爱的菜食。

他转头看去，只见旁边的椅子上掉落着一根粉色的头发，因为从头皮上落下的原因，两个月以来逐渐变成了没有光泽的干枯模样。卡卡西伸手把头发捻了起来，轻轻摩挲了两下后松开手，头发飘飘荡荡落下，无声无息地柔和地落回椅子上，就像那天它从主人头上掉下来一样。

说起来，除了在墓园的那一截焦黑的碳化手臂，恐怕这根头发就是她留在世界上最后痕迹了。

卡卡西终于完全没有了食欲，但是还是一口口继续吃着没有意义的饭菜，一边吃一边自虐一般地猜测樱独自吃下自己最后的晚餐时在想什么。

其实，不管是木叶还是他，有什么值得的呢？

一点都不值得。

*

大蛇丸事件后的第四年，鸣人历练有成，卡卡西在一次木叶高层会议上提议由他担任火影之位。

新生代里面几乎没人不同意这个决定，许多看着鸣人一路走来的人都由衷为这个可能性高兴。也许是看到世界上还有能够水到渠成的美好愿景而高兴。

倒是一些成熟稳重的老人对这个决定有些许担忧。他们当然不是不认同鸣人的能力，但是他才刚刚二十多岁，这样一个年轻人总让他们不能交托完全的信任，本想着卡卡西继续做上十年，那时候再交给鸣人也可以更加名正言顺些。

但是卡卡西很好地安抚了他们，他说：“我明白各位的担忧，但是鸣人已经成长为足以担任火影的程度，否则我也不会不负责任地贸然提出这条提案。请各位相信我，世界终将属于年轻人。而且你们也知道，四年前我离大蛇丸的基地爆炸中心太近，这几年身体一直不大好，也许是不能很好地完成职责多少年了。”

他执意如此，加上忍界内外，以及第五代火影，还有在外守护忍界和平的宇智波佐助都对这件事情表示支持态度，所以火影交替仪式还是如火如荼地准备起来。漩涡鸣人在一系列复杂繁冗的交接之后成为了木叶的第七代火影。

退位以后没多久，卡卡西就提交了离村申请，说是去调查大蛇丸残留的遗迹情况。单纯了许久的鸣人在这几年中渐渐知道了自己爱慕半生的女孩和他敬重的老师之间发生的些许事情，静默良久还是批准了卡卡西的申请，并在最后送卡卡西离开了木叶。

木叶大门重修以后比那时更加坚固，而且是双层的，走过长长的过道后是外面的关卡，不知道现在还有没有人能将它一拳洞穿。鸣人穿着崭新的七代目火影袍，默默看着一脸轻松的老师。

卡卡西拍了拍他的肩膀说：“不要露出这种表情啊，鸣人，放心，我会经常传讯回来的。”

“卡卡西老师——”鸣人喉头酸涩，他想说点什么，但是早在成为火影之前，春野樱逝世以后他就发现自己越来越难以将心里话说出口。也许是他自己都不知道自己在想什么的缘故。比如此刻，他想说一点告别之词，想对卡卡西说他其实很舍不得熟悉的人一个接一个离开自己。但他好像想说的又是迟来了很多年的质问，问他为什么拒绝樱酱，让她抱憾而死。太多的话全部挤在口舌中，最后只剩下缄默。

卡卡西是他的老师，甚至在不是他的老师的时候也开始关注这个男孩，这会儿即使他什么都不说卡卡西也能看出来这个成熟了不少的男人真正想说的话。他把手从鸣人的肩膀上拿下来，笑着说：“鸣人，当火影是很累的哦，抱歉，老师就这么把担子给你了。”

这是一句非常不鼓励的话，几乎从来没有卡卡西对鸣人的话里出现过。就好像在说：我知道做火影不是容易的事情，即使做的不好，也是可以理解的。

他最后说：“对不起。”

对不起谁、对不起什么呢？鸣人不太清楚，但又好像很清楚。

卡卡西去了一趟大蛇丸的弹道自爆基地。再次登上当初最后的山丘时，眼前仿佛又出现了那象征湮灭的苍白火球冉冉升起的情景。时过境迁，钝刀割肉到底也还是疼。

这个地方残留了不少生化武器的成分，不宜居住，本来就是荒僻的地方，现在人烟更加稀少。

卡卡西慢慢走到那个陨石状的大坑坑底，这个深度已经与当初打通的地下河相连，汪成一个浅滩，水质倒是还可以，他过去的时候看到有沙漠里的鬣狗在旁边站成一排喝水，一看到有人过来就四散跑开。

他在水潭旁边静立片刻，然后蹲下来，这时他发现水面不是平静的，在遥远的中心位置，有一个小小的，很浅平的漩涡，说明这个小潭下联通地下河的空洞不大，一直有水流下吸，所以形成了这种小漩涡。

卡卡西随手捡起一片枯枝扔过去，只见枯枝打了几个转，然后被吸进水底去了。

他心中出现了一个奇怪的想法，但是由于过于天马行空，以至于自己都还没有意识到就被大脑推到一边。

离开弹道爆炸遗址之后，卡卡西按照当年樱整理的资料将大蛇丸所有的活动点都查探了一遍，情况很好，几乎可以确定世界上再也没有大蛇丸这个人，残余势力也几近于无。

在这些走访过程中他逐渐印证了樱的猜测，大蛇丸战后进行的一些研究计划都极具威胁性，放任任何一项发展起来都将造成不可挽回的后果。这样一个无血无情的家伙，让卡卡西觉得辉夜都没这么可怕。说到底，人类最大之敌不是神，仍然是人类。

卡卡西定时把这些报告发回木叶，调查到达尾声的时候却没有回去的意思。

再等等吧。卡卡西想。反正现在木叶也没有一定需要他的人。凯的话，他的学生们会照顾好他的。

这一拖延就又过了一年，卡卡西去了很多地方，认识了不少人，不过都是浮萍相逢，离别以后就差不多是永远不再见。

这一年冬天他到了一个山村，本来是不打算停留的，但是要走的时候出村的道路被雪崩掩盖，他只好暂住几天。

村子里的孩子对这个远方来客充满了好奇，经常跑到卡卡西暂住的破房子里找他。卡卡西看到他们总想到自己当年那几个软糯的学生，于是连带着也十分乐意和蔼地与他们说说话，有时候顺便帮村民解决一点生活上对他而言的举手之劳，竟然也渐渐被尊敬起来。

这个山村三面都被一条河流环绕，现在结冰了经常有小孩在上面玩。虽然大人们三令五申了不允许进行这些危险的活动，但孩子就是孩子，越被禁止就越要去尝试，终于有一天冰面被踩裂，一个孩子掉进冰窟，幸好卡卡西路过，顺手救下那个孩子送回家。

孩子的父母对他千恩万谢，见他无论如何不收报酬，便让他至少在这里烤烤火吃过饭再走。

如果真的完全不收恩惠，也是报恩之人一生的负担，所以卡卡西答应了他们的盛情邀请，一边烤火一边听男主人说着那条河的事情。

“四年前不知道怎么的嘛，河里的水就像沸腾了一样，飘上来好多死鱼。”男主人煞有其事地说，“村里的老人说是河底漏了口，水浇不灭的地狱火烧上来了，那鱼就是被地狱火烧死的。所以说我们都不让小孩去那边玩，但孩子就是不听话啊。”

卡卡西笑着眯了眯眼：“啊，原来还有这种事。”

也许是他的表情说明一点都不相信这奇闻，男主人反而卖力地继续说：“您可别不要相信啊，真的是这样。自从河底漏了口，就经常有奇怪的东西飘上来，什么死掉的奇怪动物还有破烂的东西，我们这边见都没见过——以前还飘上来过一个女人！”他压低声音说。

卡卡西看向他：“女人？”

“是啊。那个女人倒是没有死，只是断了一条胳膊，身上到处都是烧焦的痕迹。老人说是地狱逃出来的受刑犯，我们不敢去救她，不过后来她自己就醒了。啧啧啧，真是可怕。”

卡卡西心中一动，追问道：“然后呢？那个女人到哪里去了？”

男人摇摇头，“村民不让她留下，她就走了。喏，就是从那座山上走的。”他指了指雪崩的那座雪山。

卡卡西顺着他手指的方向看着只能从缝隙中看到些许的山脉，死水一般的眼睛稍微起了点波澜。

第二天他就与周围的村民辞别离开，顺着山路准备翻山过去。其实这种路对忍者来说没什么难度，只不过有点麻烦而已。卡卡西踩着厚厚的雪地一路到了山顶，山上没有任何人活动的迹象，皑皑白雪中连动物也都躲到自己的洞穴里面去了。卡卡西在山上走了一会儿，叹了一口气准备从另一个方向下去。

下山的时候他心不在焉想着事情，一不留神竟踩进一个雪窟窿中，趔趄了一下差点摔倒。

一只手牢牢地拽住了他的胳膊，卡卡西还没调整好重心就听到有人在他背后说：“跟了你一路，就知道肯定会这样。大雪天上山做什么呀，你看多危险，小心滚下去哦。喂，你在听我说吗？这位先生？这位先生？”

卡卡西垂下眼睛，看着拽着自己胳膊的手。

这真是一只力大无穷的手，虽然那么纤细，上面还布满了各种各样成片的灼伤烫疤，似乎经历了无数磨难。但这手拽得他这样紧，紧得让他再也不能下坠分毫，从胳膊到心脏的肌肉都揪得生疼。

外篇 〈回响〉 完

［〈魂音〉全文完］


End file.
